Arranged
by TWIHARDalltheway
Summary: Bella was happy for her 18th birthday before she gets a surprise that changes everything. Meanwhile Edward doesn't want his 18th birthday to come. They meet when he drops her fruit and fall in love. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

I've waited for this day since I was 13.

My 18th birthday.

My Best friend Angela Weber was going to throw me a pool party at her house because my pool hasn't been cleaned since it's the weekend. Every senior in Forks High was gonna be there.

I wasn't that popular but I did have a lot of friends. My life was good. I had the perfect parents Jack and Mary Fender. What I didn't understand was my last name is Swan. When I asked them about it they said my mom's last name was Swan before her and dad married. Jack's not my real dad you see but I still love him like he is. Plus we were rich. Another thing I didn't understand neither of my parents worked so that was weird. Dad said he gets it from Grandpa and Grandma when the passed.

"Bella Swan! Where are you? We have to get to the cake maker people!" Angela yelled bursting through my front door.

"Nice way to knock Angela." My dad said from his side of the couch. Angela walked around the corner.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" She said walking over to give them both a hug."Hey Bella, come on girl we have to go pick up your cake before 1:00"

"Alright just let me put on my shoes." We went upstairs to my room. My room was big but not humongous.** (You know if you read my other story that I suck at explaining stuff. Check out the picture.)** I went to my closet and got out a pair of peach converse to match my bating suit I was wearing.

Angela went and flopped down on my bed.

"I am _so_ excited about this party!" She said. I walked over and grabbed her hand pulling her down stairs.

"Same here." we got to the front door. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" We both called over our shoulder.

"Bye girls!" They said. We got outside and into Angela's car.

"It's gonna be so cool Bells. Everybody is required to bring a gift. The party motto is: No Gift No Entry!" Angela said with a laugh.

I laughed too but said "Ang that is not nice!"

"Ugh! Whatever fine people can get in without a gift. But only if you know them. Deal?" She asked. I nodded. We continued to discuss the party until we got to the bakery. When we got there the workers tried flirting but we both blew them off. Me because they were not attractive and had a sick mind. Angela because she was happily in love with her boyfriend Ben Chaney. She and Ben have been together since freshman year. I have had boyfriends but they were all douches. Especially Mike Newton, the (cliche) basketball jock, thinking he could go cheat on me with other girls and I'd be okay with it. As if!

"Now you sure you don't wanna taste this icing?" This dark haired guy asked me discreetly pointing to his crotch. That line pissed me off. But I walked over to him and grabbed his hard-on and gave a little pressure,gaining a moan from the perv, before squeezing the shit out of that thing. "Fuck stop! Please stop." He yelled all I did was add more pressure.

"Listen here Perv Boy I would never under any circumstance put that thing" I said pointing down "In here" I said pointing to my mouth "Got it? Now give me my fucking cake so I can leave." I said letting go and walking over to Angela who looked surprised as hell but laughed her ass off. One of the guys that weren't hitting on us laughed to and offered to carry out the cake. WE walked out and waited then he came out with a wide ass tall as box. "How big is the goddamn cake Angela?" She shrugged and opened the back door so he could put the cake in. He waved and said happy birthday before going back inside.

"Man they were jerks! Well except that one guy." Angela said. I nodded and we got back inside the car and drove off to her house. Angela's house is amazing. Her Mom works as a doctor and Her dads a lawyer. "MOM? DAD? WHERE ARE YOU?" She yelled when we got inside. Her dad came around the corner and smiled.

"Hey Bella," He said giving me hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday!" He said loudly and that made her mom come around the corner squealing.

"Bella! Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed hugging me. She looked over her shoulder at Thomas then turned back to us with a big smile. "We are gonna have so much fun!" Sara squealed.

I'm positive I looked confused."Where? Do you two have a date or something?" Angela asked

"No silly! We mean at your party!" Her dad said.

"..... MOM! DAD! YOU SAID YOU BOTH HAD TO GO TO WORK!" Angela yelled looking horrified that her parents were gonna be there. They both bust out laughing.

"We do! Gosh, Angie just kidding." Her dad let out a sigh of relief and nodded."Speaking of that I need to leave now." She said and got her purse before saying goodbye then leaving. When she left her dad turned towards us.

"Do you girls need help with anything?" He asked.

"DO you wanna be Valet?" Angela asked he shot her a look and she laughed. "Dad I was just kidding but could you go pick up the food from the caters? But first please go get that big box out of the car and put it in the fridge."

"Sure. Bye." He grabbed his keys and left. We put the cake in her refrigerator before going upstairs. When we got to her room her brothers, the twins Brandon and Bryan, were sitting on her bed reading what looked like her diary.

"What are you doing?" She spoke in one of those 'I'm gonna kill you in under 3 seconds' voice. They both looked up gasped before dropping her diary and running to the other side of the room. Holding up there hands up in a stop signal.

"Wait! Wait! Angela I just wanna ask you a question." Brandon said. She considered it a moment before nodding. "Okay what is your virginity? And how did lose it to Ben?" He asked in a very serious voice. I slapped my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter. Angela's face was red and she was glaring at them.

"It is none of your damn business," Their mouths fell open when she said the d-word. "GET OUT OFF MY ROOM NOW!" They sprinted past her only to both get tripped by me and Angela. I laughed at them as they got up and ran to their room. Then I turned to Angela with a fake glare she started backing away only to land on her bed with a thud. I jumped on her bed to straddle her.

"So you are no longer innocent and I had to find out from your sneaky ass Brothers?" I asked then started tickling her. She tried to contain her laugh but it was useless when I started on her stomach.

"St-haha-op Bell-l-l-a hahahahaha PLEASE!" She gasped out. I let her go and fell to the side of her. "Alright Bells I'll tell what happened. It was on my birthday after everyone went home." She started before launching into a detailed description of her night. "And since then there have been many, many, many times after that." Angela finished with a smile.

"Oh okay I need to go bleach my brain now! Way to much detail Ang!" I exclaimed with a laugh. She pushed me and I fell off the bed still laughing.

"Whatever! Hey your party is getting ready to start," She said looking at the clock. Then we heard the doorbell ring and looked at each other before running downstairs. Out side her door a bunch of kids in bathing suits stood waiting then she opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" they all said with smiles.

"Thanks come on." I said leading them to Angela's back yard where streamers where here hanging and Big tables were set up with a lot of food on them. I took a deep breath and said "This is gonna be some party."

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Come on Bella! It's time for cake." Bryan said tugging me away from my chair. The twins had been aloud to come out after they begged and apologized to Angela. We ran up to a table that had been cleaned off and there was a 3 layer cake that was Pink, Dark Grey and White with a black bow around it. There was a 1 candle and a 8 candle that was the same color pink that was on the cake.

"Okay everybody! Come sing happy birthday to Bella!" Angela yelled into the micro phone that had been set up for shout outs to me. She pulled me up to stand on the table and signaled for everyone to begin. Then an off key performance of 'Happy Birthday' later I was blowing out her two candles and eating cake.

At around 7:00 two guys in black suits walked up to me where I was speaking to Ben. One had Black hair and one had Blonde hair

"Hello Ms. Swan?" The black haired guy asked and when I nodded he said "Can you follow me inside please?"

I turned to Ben."Um... Tell Angela I went inside okay?" He nodded before turning around and being tackled into the pool by said girl. I followed the guys into the kitchen. "Whats wrong?" I asked worried.

"No need to worry Princess Isabella-" The blonde started but I interrupted

"Excuse me did you just call me princess?"I asked. He nodded and I snorted. "Why in the hell would you call me princess?"

They looked at each other before looking at me in confusion. "Maybe we should let Jack and Mary explain this to you." He said.

I nodded."Yeah maybe we should. Angela!" I called as she walked in. She came skipping into the kitchen but stopped short when she saw the guys. "I need to go home to figure something out! I'm sorry for skipping out on your party early and not helping clean up." I said as I got up to hug her."But I loved it and I'll be back tomorrow to help. Okay?

"Yeah okay. But call me once you figure it out." She whispered back to me. I nodded before putting my shoes back on and motioning for the guys to follow me. I walked out to see a long black limo waiting. We got in and drove to my house where my parents were waiting with anxious faces. I hopped out and ran up to them.

"What is going on?" I asked. "Why were those men calling me princess?"

"Well I'll just come out and say it." My dad said and I waited. "You have an arranged marriage with a Prince in your neighbor kingdom."

"I HAVE A WHAT?!" I screeched.

"An arranged marriage sweetie." Mom said.

"You're not royalty though. Plus all I have is a room I have no kingdom!" I yelled.

"We are not royalty. But you are." Dad said.

"How? If my parents aren't royalty then neither am I." I stated.

My mom looked pained. "We are not your real parents Bella." I felt like someone just took a dagger through my heart. "You were adopted."

Then I fainted.

* * *

**Here is a new story ! I hope you like it!**

**The cake and the bathing suit is on my profile\**

**Review please!  
**


	2. Leaving

"Breathe Bella!" Jack said squeezing my hand.

"It's going to be okay." Mary said holding my other hand.

I have heard that a total of twenty times since I woke up. It wasn't going to be okay. I would have to leave everyone I know, everyone I cared about. Tears were running down my face sobs ripping through my chest and I couldn't breathe right.

"It's going to be al-." The blond haired guy who came and ruined my birthday started before I snapped.

"It's not going to be okay! It's not going to be alright!" I yelled jumping up from the couch. "I have to leave my entire life! Or what I thought was my life. But my so called 'life' was a lie. This is a lot to throw on someone in one day!" I ran my hands through my hair and took a deep breath. "I never wanted to be a princess. Any normal girl would but not this one." I said pointing to myself. "But I have no choice in the matter and I know I have to go. When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He said sighing. I nodded and turned to go upstairs. Mom got up to follow me but I shook my head. I didn't miss the pain and guilt that crossed her face. I got to my room and locked my door. Pulling on my cell I called Angela. She answered on the first ring.

"Bella! What happened?" She asked sounding concerned. One of the things I loved about her most. I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"Can you come over?" I asked my voice thick with tears.

"Right now?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Be there in the next ten minuets. Love you!"

"Love you too." I answered ending the call. I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes. I laid there for about 6 minuets before I felt someone sink into the mattress beside me.

"Hey," She said. "What Happened? I saw your mom crying when I came in."

"How did you get in? My door was locked." I asked

"I know where your spare key is." She explained. "Now answer the question."

"I'm a princess."

"….What?"

"I am I real princess. I am Princess Isabella Swan of Volterra. I have an arranged marriage to some prince. I have to leave tomorrow." I explained.

"O my god! Why?"

"Because my real mom's husband died. Plus I turned 18 and I was supposed to go back on this day." I sighed. There was a beat of silence.

"I am going to miss you so much!" She said tears started to fall. I hugged her and cried too.

"I'll miss you too." I said back. We kept hugging before she took a deep breath and nodded so I knew she was okay. "Ang can you help me pack? You can stay over."

"Sure I was going to ask." She said standing up. We went downstairs to find a stack of flattened boxes. I brought them back up to my room and started packing.

*******

"That's the last of it." Angela said taping the last box shut. We had been packing for 3 hours. It was now 11 o'clock. We were about to drop. I saw the picture of me and Angela on her Sweet 16. Angela and I were covered in cake in her grass smiling like fools.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Angela!" I said walking up behind her with cake behind my back. _

"_Yeah?" She said turning around. As soon as she did I smashed the cake in her face and she screamed._

"_Payback sucks doesn't it Angie?" I taunted smugly. She did the exact same when I had turned 15. I promised her I would get her back when she least expected._

_Angela looked up at me through her cake filled glasses and nodded. "Yes it does." She said smiling while holding up cake and I started running. We screamed and threw cake at each other while her parents yelled at us to stop. We both fell to the ground when the twins tackled us to the floor. Two shadows came over us when we looked up we saw her dad with a camera._

"_Smile!" He said snapping the picture._

_*End*_

"I remember that day." Angela said softly coming up behind me. "I will never forget it."

"Me either." I sighed. "You know what? We are going to smile and laugh our last night together not frown and cry." I said pulling her over to my bed. "So what do you wanna do?"

"We could go out?" She suggested.

"Are you forgetting it's almost half past 11?"

"Oh yeah…. Oh lets go get on your trampoline! That's were we used to have the most fun!" She said smiling and pulling me off my bed and running downstairs to the backyard. We got into the humongous trampoline and started jumping. "So…what time do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"I have no idea." I answered doing a front flip landing on my back and bouncing up. "Do you think you could come to the airport with me?"

"Of coarse Bells!" She said grabbing my hands and jumping around in a circle. "Why didn't you pack up the picture?"

"I'm going to bring it on the flight with me." I said smiling when I got really high in the air. "So Angela, how do you feel about me being a princess?"

"I think that it is really cool! But also sad at the same time. You had no warning what so ever you never knew you were adopted, and now you have to marry some guy you don't know."

"I feel the same way. I have to leave and it sucks!" I exclaimed. "I didn't even know there were still arranged marriages. It's 2010!"

"Me neither." She sighed.

We jumped until it was 1 o'clock. We went up to my room and fell asleep there for the last time.

*******

"Bella?" a voice called to me.

"Bells?" it said closer now.

"Bella?!" Angela yelled right in my ear. I jumped off my bed and fell right on my ass.

"Fuck!" I yelped glaring at her. I didn't cuss much it was a very rare thing.

"Sorry! It's just you weren't responding so I yelled." She explained shrugging. I shook my head and pushed off the floor to stand up.

"It's alright come on lets go get breakfast."

"Okay." She got off the bed and we went into to the kitchen. When we got there mom was just putting a lot of eggs on a platter. She looked up at us when she heard us.

"Oh good morning! I made breakfast and it's in the dining room so come on." She said cheerfully.

"Good Morning girls." Dad said smiling when we sat down.

"Good Morning!" Angela sang smiling.

"Morning," I said shortly. When I saw my moms face fall I smiled and said "Thanks for breakfast! It smells great."

Mom's face brightened and she nodded handing me a plate full of food.

"So did you get packed up Bella?" Dad asked sipping coffee.

"Yes. We had a late night." I said.

"Why didn't you ask me to help?" Mom asked.

"I don't know I wanted to talk to Ang." I responded chewing a piece of baking. There was a tense awkward silence. Angela cleared her throat softly and avoided looking at anyone. Dad was suddenly very interested in the TV guide. Mom was just looking down poking at her food. I sighed. "When am I supposed to leave?"

"12:00."said Mom. I looked at the clock it said 10:17.

"Oh okay. Are you guys going to the airport with me?" I asked.

"I didn't think you would want us to." Dad said softly. That made me feel terrible. I didn't realize how much of a bitch I was being until now.

"Of course I want you there. Look, I'm sorry I have been mean and no matter how mad I am you raised me better than that." I said looking at them.

"Thank you Bella. I'm sorry we kept this a secret." Mom said.

"It's alright."

At 10:30 me and Angela went to get dressed. The room was empty when we got there. I went to my bathroom to shower.

*******

"Isabella!" The dark-haired guard said who I learned was called Charles. He was the nicer one of the guards. The blond, James, was a jackass.

I smiled. "Hey Charlie!" I said hugging him.

"Why do you call me that when my name is Charles?" He asked taking my backpack.

"Because I like the name Charlie more than Charles. Why do you call me Isabella when I just like Bella?"

"Because that is what we were told to call you." Snapped James. I scowled and turned around to see him glaring at Charlie.

"Stop looking at him like that. James why do you have to be such a dick?" I asked curiously. Angela started laughing and Charlie smiled. James sneered then turned away.

"Come on Bella," He smiled at me, "we have to get you to Volterra."

"Give me a minuet?" I asked and he nodded walking away. I turned around and saw mom crying, dad trying to hide his tears by looking up at the ceiling, and Angela tying to keep a smile on her face. I held out my arms and they rushed forward hugging me hard.

"We're gonna miss you Bella!" Mom said kissing my cheek. Dad nodded and kissed the other.

"Who is gonna kick the twins asses with me?" Angela joked and I laughed.

"Princess Isabella," Jackass called. I sighed and pulled away.

"I love you guys. I'm gonna call everyday!" I promised and turned away. I walked passed James. "You know you never did answer my question.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Next chapter she meets Edward and Her real Mother**

**Outfits on profile  
**


	3. Meeting New People

**So my royal families are just gonna be living in mansions because I can't find any good castles! There are pictures of everything I mention in here so go look at the pics if you want visual. Bye.**

**

* * *

**

"Okay that was absolutely too much." I said stepping off the Jet. Yes Jet. I had my own _private Jet_! I guess being a princess had its perks. Who am I kidding? I could probably get anything I wanted! We were stepping of the jet into the big space full of people. I looked around and saw a clump of guards and the top of a woman's head sticking out. "Is that Queen Renee?" I asked Charlie.

"Uh huh!" He said smiling big time.

"What's with the smile dude?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow. He tried to turn the smile into a neutral expression but it wasn't working.

"It's my queen. I'm happy to be here." He said shrugging.

"Uh huh _sure_. Whatever Charlie! You're totally crushing on her!" I exclaimed giggling.

"No I'm not," He shook his head.

"Whatever" I said again. We reached the woman now and the guards let us through. I saw Renee and realized where I got my eyes and freckles from. She was wearing a woman suit that was black and black strappy heels. I took a step in front of her and waved. "Hello," I started. "My name is Isabella." Then I face-palmed myself and shook my head. "But you would know that because you named me. But you should also know that I liked to be called Bella, Bells, some people even call me Izzy! And I'm gonna stop talking now because I'm rambling. I ramble when I'm nervous so…." I let that sentence trail off and pursed my lips. Charlie looked highly amused and so did all of the guards plus Renee.

She shook her head at me and smiled. "No need to be nervous." She said and motioned me next to her. "Let's get you to the house!"

We walked out and there was a black limo. Somehow all of the people were able to fit there before we took off toward the house. Renee and Charlie seemed to be _pretty_ friendly to each other. I saw her blush when he picked up her hand and kissed it. _Aw!_ I thought and everyone head snapped towards me. I shrugged and said "What?"

"Why did you 'Aw!'?" Some pasty skin dude asked.

"Oh! Um… I was thinking about something and I guess my filter broke." I answered and he nodded before turning around. Charlie leaned over.

"You're a very bad liar." He said softly before sitting back. I stuck my tongue out and he crossed his eyes we both laughed.

"So Bella?" I turned towards Renee to see her smiling at me. "How was life in America?"

"Perfect," I said. "I had great friends; great family, my mom and dad were the best!" I sighed. I could see that comment hurt her a bit but then again I just got ripped away from people I love so(insert shrug here).

"That is Fantastic!" She said beaming but I could still see the hurt. I nodded and we spent the rest of the ride in silence. About ten minuets later we pulled up to a big mansion with a lot of windows. It was surrounded by trees. We got out and I walked around taking in all the sights. In the backyard there was a pool.

"How do you like it?" I heard Renee call out. I looked up and noticed her at the back door.

I smiled. "I haven't seen it all but I'm sure I'll love it." She smiled and nodded before turning around. James came out and walked over to me. I frowned.

"So Isabella" I sighed but he ignored me. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yes I do actually. I need you to go get Charlie." I said. I wanted to go into town and I wanted a _nice_ guard with me. He nodded and walked away. I walked inside the house and into the lounge. I went up the stairs and there was a door blasting rock music. I was confused. Who else is here? I knocked and the music turned down.

"Who is it?" called a high voice.

"Isabella," I answered and the door flew open to reveal a short black haired girl smiling up at me.

"Hey! They didn't tell me you'd be here today! Ugh! Nobody tells me anything anymore. Anyways I'm Alice." She said pulling me into a room. While she was talking I looked at her room. It was so pretty!

"Who are you?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was slow then understood the question. "I'm your younger sister by 2 years." She said.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"My whole life."

"Why didn't you get sent away?"

"Because I was not born during the war and you were." So that's why they sent me away. "So do you want me to show you you're room?" I nodded and she skipped out the door. I followed and we ended up in a brown room. "I didn't know what you wanted so if you don't like it you can change it anytime you want."

I turned and smiled at her. "I love this! Thank you." She beamed and nodded. Charlie knocked on the door.

"Bella? James said you wanted me?" He asked.

"Yeah but I want to shower first. I want to leave and I'm assuming I need a guard?"

"Yeah well I'll be in the lounge when you're ready." He said and smiled at Alice. "Hi Alice,"

"Hey Charles," She said waving her fingers. "Do you want to see the new area in my closet?" She asked walking over to him.

"Sure," He said walking out with her.

I turned and went into my bathroom to shower. 20 minuets later I was zipping up my jacket and walking down the steps. I spotted Charlie sitting at the table looking out into the yard. "Charlie!" I called and he jumped.

"Let's go." He said standing up and opening the front door. We walked over to a Black Chrysler 300C. "Where did you want to go?"

"To those little places where it's like a tent and they sell different stuff." I didn't know what it was called so hopefully there was enough info for him to figure out.

"Like a produce market?"

"Yea!" I nodded and he said alright and started driving. While we were driving I found out that he was 39 just like Renee. He has worked for her for 16 years. When we pulled up at the market we got out and as soon as we did his phone rang.

"Sorry one second." He said answering the phone he turned his back for a second and I walked off. I walked over to one of the stands with my favorite fruit. The guy that ran it looked up and smiled.

"Cosa posso ottenere?" he asked.

"Three bunches of green grapes and two bunches of red." I said. He gave them to me and I paid before walking off. I turned away and started walking over to the peaches. When I was almost there something crashed into the back of me. "Ah!" I screamed and fell right on my grapes. _Good thing this jacket is leather _I thought rolling over onto my back.

"I'm so sorry." Some guy said reaching out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled hauling me up.

"Its fine," I said grabbing a paper towel and wiping off the grape juice. I looked up am his concerned face and froze. _Damn! _This man had to be the sexiest thing I've seen since I got here! All the way from his weird messy reddish brown hair to his blue gray eyes down to his straight nose to his beautiful lips with were turned into a frown. _Those shouldn't be that way _I thought. I came out of my thoughts when I was shocked. I looked and noticed my fingers had made their way to the corners of his mouth and were pushing them up. _SHIT!_ I pulled my hands away and dropped my eyes blushing.

"Uh… do you want to get new grapes?" He asked gesturing to the stand behind him. I nodded and he started walking away. "So… what's your name?"

"I'm Bella S- Fender," I said because I didn't want to be treated different just because of my name. "Yours?"

"I am Edward Masen and it is a pleasure to meet you." He said and walked up to the guy again. **(I got this Italian from Google Translate so if it's wrong sorry!) **"Tre grappoli d'uva verde e due grappoli d'uva rossa. Grazie." I pretty sure I had that 'this guy is dreamy' look on my face because he turned around and smiled. Edward handed me the grapes and asked "Is that all?"

"Yes thanks. If you don't mind me asking what had you in such a hurry?" He looked down stuffing his hands in his pockets before looking back up.

"I was running from my brother and I looked back to see if he'd found me and I ran into you," He explained. I nodded,

"Bella!" I heard Charlie boom and turned around to see him looking around frantically.

"Is that your Dad?" Edward asked nodding towards Charlie.

"Um… yeah," I said looking at him again. "Look I gotta go but thanks for the grapes!" I called already running backwards. He nodded and smiled just as some huge guy grabbed him in a headlock "Eddie you really need to stop running off like that…." Was all I heard before I got out of hearing range.

"Okay Charlie ready to go!" I said smiling getting into the car leaving him dumbfounded in front of the car. He shook himself and hopped into the driver's side.

"God don't do that Bella," He said sighing in relief. "You scared me for a bit."

I looked at him and patted his arm. "Sorry," I said. He nodded and we spent the rest of the ride in silence. We pulled up to the house and I went straight upstairs to sleep after giving the grapes to Charlie to put in the kitchen. The jet lag finally caught up to me and a jumped on the bed barely getting my shoes off. I fell asleep dreaming about Edward Masen.

* * *

**Okay if you didn't get it when they introduced themselves Edward was lying too. His name is Edward Cullen. He was running but it wasnt from Emmett it was because he was pissed. But Emmett did find him and thats his guard. If this is confusing just ask for a better explanation. Anyway it took pretty long to get this chapter out but hopefully you like it. Every main character from twilight will be here at one point don't worry!More ExB next chapter, see ya.**

**Review Please!  
**


	4. Meeting Bella SFender

**Here is the next chapter! It is now 10:39 and I changed the ending hopefully it makes sense! **

* * *

**EPOV**

I have been dreading this day since I turned 13.

My 18th birthday.

My name is Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. My father Carlisle Cullen has set up an arranged marriage to a girl I won't and can't meet until we have our wedding. I think it idiotic and unfair. My father got to go out and meet my mother, Esme Cullen, like a regular person. But yet here I am, again, trying to convince my father to let me pick my own bride.

"Please Dad? I can't just marry someone I don't know!" I exclaimed. He looked at me in warning with my raised voice. "Sorry. But why do I have to do this? You didn't." I pointed out.

"Edward we have had this conversation to many times." He said rubbing his temples. He looked frustrated. "You will marry her so we can combine our two kingdoms. And no I didn't have to because I didn't have an arranged marriage."

I let my head drop backwards in the seat I was sitting in and sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. I didn't want to get angry but was getting there. "Mom doesn't want me to do this either. Why can't I meet her?" I asked

"That's the rules." He answered back.

"Who made up these rules?!" I snapped jumping out of my seat and glaring at him. He stood up too and was about to open his mouth when Esme came in. She looked at us both before approaching me and putting her hand on my shoulder that instantly calmed me. I sat down and leaned against her. She looked up at Carlisle.

"You are both under to much stress stop arguing." She demanded and he sat back down too. "You know I'm against this. It is unfair to Edward. But I know you won't listen to me so at least let him meet her Carlisle." She pleaded. You could see him melting but then again his Kingdom is more important.

"No, Esme, it is against the rules." He said and it made me mad all over again. I stood out of my seat again kissed my mother's forehead before turning to the person who is ruining my life.

"Forget it. You care more about what other people say than your family's happiness. So I'll do your arranged marriage." I said and calmly walked out before I did though I saw Esme turn and glare at Carlisle. Once I was out of sight I ran. I ran all the way to the other side of the house before jumping over the gate. I heard the voice of Emmett and his 16 year old brother Jasper and slid against the wall "… I don't know who she is but she was at the mall with her dad I guess. She was so beautiful and hyper I was gonna go up to her but _you_ said I had to go!"

"Well it looks likes someone is in _love_!" Emmett said drawing out the last word before they were to far away that I couldn't hear them anymore. I ran down and through the thick trees and walked into the regular streets. I needed to be alone right now and just think. So all I knew was I was marrying a Princess Swan and that wedding was in 2 months. _This is complete bullshit _I thought. My thoughts must have gotten away from me and I heard Em calling my name. "Edward! C'mon man I know you're out here! I see your hair!"

"Shit!" I whispered and started walking casually like I hadn't heard a thing. I could hear his footsteps gaining and took off. I was running for about ten minuets until I saw the produce market. I turned my head to see if Emmett was close by and bumped into someone. I quickly turned around but was too late to catch her.

"Ah!" She screamed falling. Then when she rolled onto her back I saw a lot of squished grapes.

I leaned down offering my hand. "I'm so sorry." She took it and I pulled her up.

"It's fine," She said grabbing a paper towel and wiping off the juices and seeds from the jacket. She finally looked up and looked frozen. She was entirely still except her eyes. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I let my eyes wander as well. She had long brown hair half pulled up by a barrette. Her little button nose and her gorgeous lips. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen! She was wearing a brown leather jacket a little tube top with a zebra print and some jeans that were ripped on the thigh and on the knee. She looked upset for a second then dropped the paper towel and took her two pointer fingers and lifting the corners of my mouth and when she did I was shocked. She looked startled and snapped her hands back to her sides blushing.

I remembered her grapes that were smashed and thought I would get her some new ones. "Uh…Do you want new grapes?" I asked gesturing to the stand behind me. She nodded and I started walking. "So…What's your name?" I asked

"I'm Bella S-Fender," She said. S-Fender? Maybe she was gonna say her middle name and changed her mind. "Yours?"

"I am Edward Mason," I lied because I didn't want to risk her knowing my last name was Cullen. "And it's a pleasure to meet you." I said and walked up to the grape stand. "Tre grappoli d'uva verde e due grappoli d'uva rossa. Grazie." I turned around and Bella was looking at me with so much amazement in her eyes it made me smile. I handed her the grapes and asked if that was all.

"Yes thanks. If you don't mind me asking what had you in such a hurry?" She asked. I looked down and thought of an excuse then looked back at her.

"I was running from my brother and I looked back to see if he'd found me and I ran into you." Part of that is the truth at least.

She nodded and then some guy with the same color hair called out her name looking really worried.

"Is that your Dad?" I asked nodding my head towards the man.

"Um… yeah," she said slowly looking back at him. Then she started backing away. "Look I gotta go but thanks for the grapes!" Bella said since she was farther away now. I smiled and nodded. Then Emmett's big ass decided now was the time to find me. He put me in a head lock then started speaking. "Eddie you really need to stop running off like that. Your dad is pacing around like some caged animal thinking your running away for good and shit. He just keeps saying 'It's My fault". So why don't we get you back to the house and show that I found you eh?"

"Fine," I said elbowing him in the stomach making him release me. Emmett looked like he wanted to say something but kept changing his mind. "What Em?"

"How was that girl you were talking to back there?"

"Bella," I answered. He looked at me expectantly and made a motion to continue. "I knocked her over when I was running and made her crush her grapes so I bought her new ones." I finished shrugging.

"What do you mean?" He asked imitating my shrug before scoffing. "The way you were ogling her? Yeah right!" He laughed smacking my shoulder making me slam into a wall. "Oops!"

"Fuck Emmett! Anyway it doesn't matter I can't do anything about it. I'm getting married in 4 months!"

He looked at me with a weird look on his face. "Look Edward I'm really sorry about this marriage thing. But what can you do? It's your responsibility. You may not like it but that's just how it is. I know it sucks but it's what you _have_ to do." He patted my shoulder once before going into the kitchen. _Figures_ I think smirking _He gives an inspirational speech then goes and fixes_ _a sandwich._

"Edward!" My mom screeched running over and throwing her arms around me and letting out a huge sigh of release. She pulled back and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Do not ever do that to me again! Understand?"

"Yes Mom," I said wiping off the tears. "Sorry I just needed to think."

"You couldn't have done that from your room?" My dad's voice snapped from the top of the stairs. I turned and saw him glaring.

"NO I couldn't." I said then turned back to my mom to see her shaking her head and glaring back at Carlisle.

"Go back upstairs! No one needs your attitude right now!" She hissed at him and my eyes widened. She must be really pissed off at him. "I know that you needed to think but I am still your mother and you almost gave me a heart attack. Your father has just been blaming himself for every thing and I agree. But when he sees you he wants to put on the 'Angry King' façade. He had tears dropping when I yelled at him after I found out you were gone." She murmured to me before walking upstairs. "Good night Edward."

"Good night!" I called already on the other steps heading to the other side before opening the door to my room before jumping on my bed and fell asleep thinking about Bella Fender.

* * *

**I hope this didn't disappoint! Don't get the wrong idea about Carlisle hes still the nice guy. Can you tell me what your favorite line/scene was?**

**Also...**

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**

P.S. I was reading a story here and I forgot the name of it!**  
**

Edward used to be the biggest nerd at school then he moved to Chicago and went all bad boy. He had piercings and a big tattoo of yin and yang on his back and then he tells Bella to pierce her tongue. Thats as far as I got.

If anyone knows of this story please tell me the me name of it!

**Review!!!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Please?  
**


	5. Shopping and Awkward Moments

_**Maybe nobody noticed my slip up in the last chapter or just chose not to mention it.**_

_**The slip up was I said first that the wedding was in 2 months then later said 4.**_

_**The actual date is 4 months. Just thought I'd clear that up.**_

_**Enough of my rambling! Read!**_

_**Also I have no idea if there is a mall in Italy so I used once again Google so… **_

_**If there is a mall just correct me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I seriously need a brush _I thought looking in the mirror the next morning. My hair looked like a birds nest. I decided to fix it up after breakfast and just throw it up into a messy bun for now. I hopped in the shower before putting on a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray tank top that says 'You're not my type' with a sad face, a black and silver bracelet, and a pair of gray vans.

Me and Alice were going to go to some mall. We had to fly to _Regello _to go to this mall. We were gonna take the jet and then drive before we got to shop.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed running into the kitchen before stopping dead in her tracks looking utterly horrified.

I jumped up and walked over to her. "What? What's wrong Alice?"

"Isabella Swan! You had better be planning on fixing that hair before we leave!" She said still looking like I just suggested we roll around in mud with pigs.

"Ugh! Of coarse I am Alice. What do you think I'm just gonna walk out with my hair all messy and tangled?" I said going back to my grapes. She came over and stole the biggest group of grapes and plopping down beside me.

Me and Alice had gotten super close over the last two weeks. There was just something about her that it made her impossible to dislike. Angela had even talked to her and thought she was just adorable when I sent her a picture of us. I had been talking to my mom dad and Angela every day. My mom and Dad said that they missed me but they would get through it.

"C'mon you two!" Charlie said walking into the kitchen feigning impatience. "Does it take that long to eat grapes?"

I hopped up to go do my hair. Running upstairs I grabbed my curling iron and curled it before pulling it into a ponytail with my bang sweeping to the side.

"I'm ready!" I sang running to the front door. Alice came hopping around the corner like a bunny. Just then Renee walked downstairs in a pair of jeans and a dressy type shirt. Me and Renee were talking. I still hadn't brought up the adoption thing.

I had no idea she would be coming with us.

"Hey girls," She said stepping of the last of the steps. Charlie stepped into the room and opened the door for us. We ran to the car and jumped in before driving to that place I got dropped off at. We got into the jet and took off. It took about thirty minuets before we got to the other place before driving and stopping at the mall.

"We're here!" Alice squealed jumping out. I looked up and the name of the mall was 'The Mall'.

"Well what are we doing first?" I asked her.

"Lets go buy… Burberry!" She exclaimed. We walked into the mall and went into the store named Burberry. She found me the cutest bag and jacket. Along with her and Renee. Then we to Prada, Armani, Dior, Marni, Hogan Valentino, and Gucci. Suddenly Alice's phone beeped. She looked down and grinned before texting something back quickly. When she was done she looked up at me and smiled. "Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starving." She asked.

"Sure. Where are we gonna eat?" I said back.

"The Café," She said looking around before dragging me outside of Gucci before running towards the café. I took off after her.

When we were next to each other I asked, "Why are we running?". She looked at me before she smiled and kept running. "Why the hell does the hell does that answer my question?"

"Just come on!" Exclaimed giggling and dodging an elderly. We skidded to a stop in front of the café before we went inside and sat down. Alice looked around before she got her phone and typed out a quick text before snapping her phone shut.

"Who are we waiting for?" I asked after she received a text back from whomever the hell she's been texting.

"My friend I met at the mall about a week ago." She replied.

"I feel bad about leaving Charlie with all those bags." I said to fill the silence. And I did. I mean we went to 7 stores and bought a bazillion things before we just handed the bags over to Charlie and walking off.

"He probably put those bags in the car by now," She said. "He usually does that but… JAZZ!" Alice yelled out gaining the whole restaurants attention might I add. I turned around and saw a boy about 6'1 or so who was dressed in a pair of light jeans and a black t-shirt with black shoes and sunglasses. He had bright blue eyes and a cute smile. Somebody came in behind him and my jaw dropped.

_Edward._

He had on a gray t-shirt with black jeans and a pair of black shoes. He was talking on his cell phone with an irritated look on his face. I saw him run his fingers through his hair before sighing and snapping the phone shut. Edward looked up and straight at me before he squinted and smiled.

"Hey Alice!" Jazz said hugging Alice while she blushed and replied with a shy 'hello' before sitting back in her seat. He turned towards me and held out a hand I took it and he shook it. "Hello my name is Jasper Hale," He introduced himself before he turned around to Edward who was stand next to the other chair. "And that thing there is-."

"Edward," I finished for him to which he looked shocked. I looked over when I felt an elbow nudge my side. Alice was looking at with one of those "What the hell?" expression on her face before she inclined her head the slightest bit towards Edward.

"Hey Bella," He said sitting down before he turned to Alice and shook his head the tiniest bit with a pleading expression on his face. I heard a sigh before he smiled and held a hand out. "My I ask your name?"

"You may ask for it but that doesn't mean I'll give it to you." She replied with an innocent look on her face I smashed her foot under the table and she shot her hand toward his. "Alice pleased to meet you."

"Like wise." He returned before he turn toward me and smiled. "How have you been?"

"Great just trying to get used to staying here," I said shrugging I heard Jasper and Alice get up before they went to get coffee. "Thanks for asking we didn't want any!" I called after them sarcastically. I heard Edward chuckling.

"He has been sprung since he saw her at the mall three weeks ago," He said. I was looking into his eyes and I got confused. _Green?_ "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you get contacts?" I asked.

"No," He paused thinking. "They just change colors sometimes I guess." He finished shrugging. I nodded then looked up to see Alice and Jasper were gone.

"Oh shit," I whispered. Edward turned around and groaned. "Where the hell did they go?" I said getting out of my chair and walking towards the counter with Edward right behind me. "Excuse me," I said capturing the girl's attention. She looked up and gasped looking straight at Edward. I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she still didn't move. I turned around to glare at Edward. "Will you please turn your face the other way?"

"Oh sorry I guess," he said turning around.

"Did you see a girl with black hair and a boy with blond hair leave?" I asked when she turned back to me.

"Yes. They went to the left and I didn't see them anymore." She said smiling back at me.

"Thank you," Edward was waiting outside the door and opened it for me when I got there. "She said they went that way" I said pointing left and we started walking. "So how did you get here?"

"Well… my mom and dad loved each other and they decided to mak-." I cut him off by hitting him on the arm and laughing. "What? I'm answering your question!"

"No! You know what I meant. How did you get to the mall?" I clarified.

"Oh okay. Well I drove here," He said slowly as if he were thinking about it as he went along. "It's not really a long drive."

"I flew." I said. I looked up just as Edward looked down at his phone then turned before dragging me into a dark ally. I started to scream but his hand came over my mouth. So I bit his finger and swung my leg back and kicked him right in the place it hurts the most.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed dropping his hand but still had the other on my arm. I started pounding on his arm and trying to snatch away. "Ow! Ow! Bella! Stop! I'm not gonna do anything please stop hitting me." He said almost whimpering.

"How do I know that?" I asked still trying to get away. I tugged hard just as he let go and went falling backwards fast. Right before I hit the ground he grabbed my hand and lifted me up.

"Because I don't do shit like that," He answered still slightly bent over but still looking at me. "I didn't think when I dragged you with me I'm sorry." He stood up all the way and started walking further down the ally.

"I'm sorry about hitting you then!" I called out because I couldn't see him anymore. I started walking after him and I couldn't really see. "Edward?" I said feeling around. I walked and saw a faint outline of his body I reach out and grabbed a part which felt like a zipper right before a hand grabbed my breast._ Oh. My. God. If I'm grabbing Edwards junk…Someone just shoot me._

His hand dropped before we both finally got a bright idea to use our cell phone lights He turned on and I can see his blushing face. His eyes darted down before clearing his throat awkwardly. I looked down and realized I was still hold on to his dick. I snatched my hand back and wanted to die from embarrassment.

"Let's just go that way," He said pointing in the direction we were walking in. I nodded and we walked in a very uncomfortable silence. When reached the end of the ally Edward started talking again. "Um… Are we gonna talk about what just happened?" He asked scratching the back of his neck. I shook my head and muttered a 'nope' before continuing on our journey to find Alice and Jasper.

* * *

**That moment at the end actually happened to me once. **

**Anyway i'm sad because my computer has to go back to my school soon and this is where I type my story. I'm not saying I won't update during the summer because I will It just might be really spaced out.**

**Review, Favorite Line/Scene!**

**EPOV of this chapter coming up next.**

**Thanks to all who read and review my story!  
**


	6. SAAM epov

**This chapter is short and I just found out I get to keep my computer so Yay!**

**As promised this Is Epov.  
**

* * *

_I wish they would just shut the fuck up already!_ I thought as I threw open the door to find Jasper and Emmett arguing at the top of the stairs.

"Seriously Jasper! You just went to the mall earlier this week and you wanna go back already? Man you are such a chick!"

"And you know what? You're a dick," Jasper started before he dodged the slap Emmett directed towards his head. "Violence is not necessary. Back to my main point please?"

I decided to intervene. "Hey!" I called to get their attention. "Will you two shut the hell up? You are right next to my room if you didn't notice. Emmett I need to go to the mall too. So what time are we going?"

I didn't really need to go there but I wanted to help Jazz since he looked desperate. Emmett heaved a huge sigh and shrugged. "Whenever I guess," then he continued down the stairs.

"Come here," I said to Jasper. He walked over slowly. When he reached me he made a humming noise. "Why do need to go to the mall…again?"

"Cause I just want to," He shrugged shifting from foot to foot. _He's lying;_ I cocked my head and raised my eyebrow. "I have to meet someone."

"Who?" I asked. He mumbled something and scratched the back of his head. "Huh?" I asked again.

"Alice," he said looking up at me. "She was the girl at the mall 3 weeks ago and earlier this week. She is just amazing and I really want to get to know her. So she told me she was going to the mall again and told me to meet her."

"Isn't that cute?" I said in a sickly sweet voice which earned me a glare from him. I held my hands up laughing. "Sorry. What time?"

"Whenever we get there," He said heading back towards the stairs. "So hurry up!"

I closed my door and went to take a shower. I got out, put on some clothes before heading down stairs. I went into the kitchen to see Emmett and Jasper waiting. "You guys ready?"

We got to the mall and Jazz took out his phone and typed out a message before we started walking.

"Where are we going?" Emmett said. Jazz said to just look around. We went up to a store that I didn't know the name of. Emmett went in before us but just as I was about to go in Jasper yanked me back out of the store and around a corner.

"May I ask what the hell your doing?" I said taking my arm from his grasp. He nodded to the coffee shop just ahead of us and then my phone rang.

"Yes father?" I said exasperated. We had finally had our little discussion of my runaway earlier that month. It had ended with my about to knock his face in and him turning as red as a fire truck.

"Since when do you call me father? Anyways where are you? We were supposed to go over some things." He said sighing.

"I'm out with Jazz and Emmett. And we can go over those things some other time. I want to have fun today not get a headache."

"Why do you always have to get an attitude? All I did was ask where you were." He said. I could tell he was rubbing his temples. I went inside the café.

"Talk to you later." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed snapping my phone shut. I looked up and saw jazz talking to a smaller girl that looked familiar and… Is that Bella?

Jasper introduced himself and just as he was about to introduce me Bella interrupted him with my name. He looked shocked but didn't question it. I looked over at the other girl and recognized her as Alice Swan…

She was looking at me and I knew she could see it was me. I shook my head a little and gave her a pleading look. She sighed and nodded.

"May I ask your name?" I asked politely.

"You may ask for it but that doesn't mean I'll give it to you." She said with a smile. Suddenly she jumped and stuck her hand out to me so fast it startled me. "Alice pleased to meet you."

"Like wise." I said before turning back to talk to Bella. Jasper and Alice got up to go to the front and Bella called out a sarcastic 'Thanks we didn't want any!'

I chuckled. "He has been sprung on her since he saw her at the mall 3 weeks ago." And it was true. Anything that reminded him of her he would start rambling about. Then I noticed Bella looking at me confused. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you get contacts?" She said. Why would she thi-_oh I know why_.

"No," I didn't know why so I just told her they just changed colors sometimes. She nodded and looked towards the front. She cursed quietly so I looked back and Jasper wasn't there. I groaned and stood up. We went to the counter and Bella tried to get her attention and was failing. She turned words me and glared.

"Will you turn your face the other way please?"

"Oh sorry…" For what? I didn't know. "I guess." I went to wait in the back and waited. I was looking to see if I had seen the two ditchers when Bella came out and told me they went to the left.

"So how did you get here?" She asked. I wanted to be a smartass.

"Well… My mom and Dad loved each other and decided to mak-." She cut me off by hitting my arm hard and Laughing. "What I'm answering your question." I said feigning confusion. I loved her laugh. She looked so carefree and beautiful that I wanted her to laugh 24/7.

_No you wouldn't dumb ass because that would cause her pain!_

"No how'd you get to the _mall_?" She clarified.

"Oh okay well I drove here." I said slowly because I was trying to figure out why my ring tone kept playing in my head.

"I flew." She said simply.

I pulled out my phone to see a message.

_**At the Café again sorry!**_

I grabbed Bella to pull her into a short cut. She started screaming and I raised my hand to see what was wrong and she bit my finger and kicked me in my nuts so hard they might just be somewhere in my brain. "Oh shit!" I said clutching her arm tighter to keep from falling. She started hitting my arm and yanking. I yelled for her to stop and that I wasn't gonna hurt her.

_You are whimpering like a little pussy right now…_

"How do I know that?" She said tugging one last time just as I let her go. She went falling backwards but I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Because I don't shit like that." I said still trying to get rid of the pain in my stomach. I apologized about pulling her with without saying anything. I turned around and continued walking.

"Sorry about hitting you then!" She said sounding sheepish and guilty.

_She should feel guilty Dammit! One of you most important man-bits almost got lost inside you digestive system somewhere!_

She called my name and I turned around. She reached for me the same time I reached for her. My hand ended up grabbing one of her breast and her hand grabbed my dick. _Just…Really? Didn't we just come out of and awkward moment?_

I got my phone out of my pocket and dropped my hand. I knew I was blushing like a teenage girl getting the sex talk from her father. **( A.N. Haha!)**

It took her a couple seconds to drop her hand and look away in embarrassment. "Let's just go that way," I said walking I said pointing in the direction we were walking.

It was a very uncomfortable walk until we got to the light of the alley. "Um… Are we gonna talk about what just happened?" I asked scratching my neck. She shook her head and muttered a small 'nope' and we continued on our way to get Alice and Jazz.

* * *

**There we go! Sorry this took so long. **

**Anybody that has time go check out my new Story:WAIT AND SEE**

**Favorite scene and or line?**

**Review and I'll send you a box of your favorite candy!  
**


	7. Shock

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**A lot of people want to know why they can't meet. If they meet it will completely ruin the ending I have planned. There's a little something in this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I could kill Alice right now. Why would she leave just to come back to the same damn place? I'll never know. Me and Edward had walked in to see a sheepish looking Alice and Jasper.

"What the fuck Jazz?" Edward asked as soon as he seen him. He just shrugged and told him they had to go. "Why?"

"Emmett is pissed." Is all he said before Edward's eyes widened and turned to me. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Uh… it was good, awkward, and painful to see you again." He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes. He looked nervous before he pulled me to the side. "Can I have your number?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. Give me your phone," He held it out and I typed my number before calling it and passing it back to him. "Now you have my number."

He nodded. "Yea um… Well I guess I have to leave now." He said pointing towards the two behind us. I nodded before turning around leading him to the door. I didn't realize we were still holding hands until we were gonna go off in different directions. I was pulled back and ran into him.

"I think you let go of her hand now." Jasper said after a few seconds of awkward silence. I dropped his hand and walked backwards towards Alice until she grabbed me and told me to hurry up.

"God! Love struck much?" She said smiling over at me. I looked down and blushed. Then I thought of something.

"Oh you're one to talk!" I said laughing when she tried to play innocent. "You and Jazz locked in intense stares every time I looked at you two."

"Whatever we were not talking about me. We were discussing how you knew your gr-."

"Alice and Bella Swan! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" Charlie said walking over with Renee.

"Oh stop worrying so much we are just at the mall. What's going to happen here?" She said but as soon as she did she quieted down and looked ashamed while I stood there confused.

"A lot and you know it." He said looking back at Renee to see her looking like she was trying to hold back tears. "Let's go." He said walking away.

I still had no Idea why everyone was suddenly sad. The whole car ride back to the jets was filled with saddened faces and minimal conversation. When we got home me and Alice went straight to her room. Our regular hang out since I loved her bed.

"Alice?" I asked when she laid down on her bed facing away from me. It was so weird seeing her like this. I heard a noise of acknowledgment but other than that nothing. "What happened at the mall? Before today I mean." I said rubbing her arm. She turned and I saw tears running down her face and gasped.

"It's where our father was killed." She said before she started shaking. I was shocked. If it was where he was killed why were we still going there? As if she could read my thoughts Alice explained. "It wasn't the same mall. It was 3 years ago last week. Me mom and dad were just going shopping for a bit before one of the guards betrayed us." She leaned against me still shaking. I wrapped my arms around her and continued listening. "Me and mom had just gone to buy something that I forgot about while He went off in a different direction with three other guards.

His name was Felix and the other two were Demetri and Aro. Felix had shot the other two before killing my dad. We had been his next target but Charlie caught him pointing the gun at us and killed him before he could take the shot." She was sobbing so much by now we were both shaking. I found myself crying as well.

We cried some more before she pulled back and looked at my shirt. "I ruined your new shirt."

"I don't care about my shirt. I care about you Alice." She looked at me and smiled before grimacing. "What?"

"My head is pounding. And my face feels hot." She said pulling off her shoes and lying back down. "Can you get me a headache pill and a cold towel?" She said closing her eyes.

I went downstairs to kitchen and saw Renee sitting at the table eating ice cream. Straight out of the tub. I looked at her and said "That is a very teen-girl-just-got-broke-up-with thing to do."

She laughed and motioned the container towards me. I grabbed a spoon and sat down. "It's also great comfort food." She muttered eating another spoonful. She looked over at me for a second before asking. "Have you been crying?"

"Alice told me," I said simply before she nodded in understanding.

"Yeah I figured she would after what happened back at the mall. It hurts to talk about it but you can't keep it bottled up. Alice did that for a while and she went into a depression for a long time." She said staring off into space.

"I'm glad she did." I said before hesitating. "Do you think we would have gotten along?"

"Yes I do." She said confidently. "You both were a lot alike. You both were bookworms," She said teasingly nudging my arm with a smile. "You both were shy but stood up when you were needed. He was a great man. Best father, friend and husband I could ask for." Her voice broke on the last word before she stopped talking.

I put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "I'm sure he was." I paused when she looked up and smiled before nodding and patting my hand. She went back to her ice cream. "I have to get Alice a headache pill and a towel." I said standing when she nodded. I got two pills a glass of water. "Good night."

"Good night Bella." She said. I went to the bathroom in Alice's bedroom to wet her towel.

"Here you go Alice." I whispered to her dropping the pills into her hand before getting her water and towel.

"Thank you Bella." She said sleepily.

"I'm gonna head to bed okay?" I said standing and going to the door. "See you in the morning."

"See ya!" She said smiling before closing her eyes. I walked into my room and took a shower. I walked into my room a wrapped in a towel. I went to my underwear draw and almost screamed.

My whole thing was full of frills and laces. There was a note lying on top.

_**These are confidence boosters.**_

_**Wear them!**_

_**-Alice**_

"When the hell did that get there?" I said to myself. I pulled out a black lace bra and black lace boy shorts to match before putting in on and grabbing sweats and a big sweatshirt. I sat on my bed and Emailed Angela and my parents. I was trying to get tired and it wasn't happening.

Maybe I can go for a walk. I stood up put on the shoes by my bed and went downstairs. No one was there anymore and all the lights were off. I went out the backdoor and went over the wall the kept us in.

_I have no idea how I did that without a major injury._ I thought as I continued through the trees. I had sense enough to grab a flashlight before coming out here. I pointed it forward and kept walking. There was a path so I followed it. It ended about twenty feet later.

_This is where you should stop? _I thought. That wasn't much of a walk. I heard a rustling sound and whipped my head around. It was just a bird so I calmed down just as I was about to leave I heard the faint sound of rushing water.

Being the curious person I am I continued into the woods. About a ten minuet walk later combined with all the times I tripped I showed up at a water fall.

"Wow." I whispered. I had no idea this was here. I walked to the edge and looked down where a body was floating on its stomach. "Oh shit!" I breathed out. I looked around for a way down and saw a space where I could climb down. I went over o it with my mind screaming.

_You are a physically challenged person Bella! How do you expect to climb down this side of a rock?_

I got to the place and pulled off my clothes. I went down and stepped into the water. This was far away from the guy and it was very cold so I went under water and swam towards him. I made it over there and touched his arm.

"Ah!" He screamed shooting up out of the water. He must have made a wrong move because he went under and came back up sputtering. "What the fuck?" He yelled when he looked at me.

_Fate do you get a trill out of embarrassing me?_ "Edward?" I asked in a small voice even though I already knew it was him.

"Bella? What are you doing out here this late?" He asked once he saw it was me. Rubbing his head back form his face he looked at me.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was walking to get tired when I heard water. And then I saw you floating in the water like a dead body so I came to see if it was true and it wasn't so….yeah." I trailed off when he started looking at my chest.

"Nice choice in a bathing suit." He said in a low voice smirking when I blushed. I slashed water in his face making him choke again. I turn and went to move away only to stop and turn around at the sound of his chuckle. But he wasn't there.

"Edward I'm not scared of you!" I called out even though my voice was wavering I heard a slash in the other direction and snapped my head that way to see that it was blank too. "Stop playing around." A hand ghosted up my back before another grabbed my leg pulling me under water. "Ah!" I shrieked just before I went under. I turned my head and opened my eyes I could see Edwards body shaking and the muffled sound of laughter. I went back above water and saw him trying to stop his laughing and was failing. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Aw I'm sorry. You want to get out?" He asked in a baby voice which earned him a narrow-eyed glare. "Okay I'm sorry come on I'll give you a piggy back ride. He turned his back and motioned me forward. I climbed on and he moved toward the side I climbed down only to pull one of those string latter that come out of helicopters.

"Wait I should get down right?" I really didn't feel like plummeting to my death tonight.

"No. If this thing could hold Emmett it could hold us together." I nodded and he continued up the latter. We made it to the top but my clothes were gone.

"Really?" I said looking around.

"What?" Edward asked coming over.

"I can't find my clothes and I'm out here with a very hot guy in lingerie!" I exclaimed then slapped my hand over my mouth.

"You think I'm hot?" He asked coming to stand in front of me.

"No. I said I can't find my clothes." I said cutting off the other have of my sentence in a lame attempt at a cover up.

"Yes you do you said it." I just shook my head and felt the heat come creeping up my cheeks. He leaned down so his mouth was at my ear. "I think you're pretty hot too. Beautiful is a better word in my opinion." He leaned back and flashed me a smile before he turned to pull on his pants.

"Really?" I whispered. He nodded and told me yes. "Thanks." I stepped over and slipped on something. I fell on my ass about two inches from the edge.

"Shit Bella!" I heard Edward say before he turned around and grabbed my hand pulling me up. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I heard Edward telling me to breathe. "Hey, Hey! You need to breathe okay? Bella?"

It took a few minuets of coaching before I started breathing normally again. "Thank you. I seriously need to stop falling everywhere." I said smiling up at his handsome face. I don't know what compelled me to do it but I did.

I kissed him. Not on the cheek on the lips! He was shocked so he froze I was about to pull away when he started kissing me back. He put an arm around my back and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders making us press against each other. I licked his bottom lip and he allowed me access.

"Edward." I breathed out when he dropped his kissed down my neck when it became too hard to breathe.

"Bella," He returned. I let out a small moan when he kissed a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. I found myself lying on my back with Edward hovering over me. I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips back to mine. I pulled his hair and he groaned. I pulled my hands away.

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" I asked against his lips.

He shook his head. "No… I like it." With that I shoved my hands back into his head and started kissing him again.

We continued on like that until I started to see the sun rising. I pulled myself up since I was straddling him this time around. "Hey we both need to go home." I said quietly. Edward smiled at me with his bruised lips.

"Yeah we should. And Bella? Your clothes have been over by that rock the whole time." He laughed when I gasped and jumped up running to my stuff.

"Why did you wait this long to tell me?" I hissed pulling my sweats on.

"I wanted to see this outfit a little longer." He said pointing to the bra. I blushed and pulled on my sweater. He put on his t-shirt and walked over to me. "This isn't gonna make things weird between us right?"

"I hope not." I sighed bending down to put on my shoes. I stood up and looked at him a bit longer before squeezing his hand and telling him goodbye. "Good Morning." I called once I had walked towards the trees.

"Good Morning." He said back turning to go to the other side. He waited until I was out of sight before walking through his side of the trees.

I made it to the house and saw that Renee and Charlie were sitting outside by the pool. "Crap!" I whispered. "They are in my only entrance." I waited for them to go inside with was an hour later. I went over the wall and went towards the back door to see it open with Charlie standing there.

I went to the other side where the lounge was and went through the side door. I slid inside the house unnoticed and ran upstairs. When I got to my room I went inside shut the door and passed out on the bed.

* * *

_***Hides behind computer* Did you like it?**_

_**I am a nervous wreck about this kiss and the story about her father.**_

_**I had a hard time thinking about how I wanted his death and I came up with this.**_

_**I hope I didn't disappoint.**_

_**Favorite scene/line?**_

_**Review?**_


	8. Paper Faces on Parade!

**Hey faithful readers and reviewers of Arranged Marriage!**

**I Hope you all enjoyed Eclipse. I know I did.**

**Now I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**Also this is another BPOV.**

**

* * *

**

"Bella!" An excited voice squealed at me. I groaned. I have only been asleep for three hours. Since my little make out session with Edward last night all my dreams have been about him.

But I can't help but feel guilty. I'm supposed to be getting married in less than 4 months. But then again if the chance comes to kiss Edward I'm not gonna turn it down.

"Bella! Come on get up." Alice said again. She was shaking me and calling my name.

"Alice leave me alone." I said turning on my side away from her.

"No, you have to get up. We have to find you a suitable dress for tonight." She said sounding like she was getting impatient. But this statement about dresses woke me up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sitting up. She was sitting in my bed already dressed. I looked at the clock to see it was a little past 11:00.

"There is a masquerade ball here tonight. We have to get you a dress." She said standing up and pulling the covers off me. I sat up and ran my hands threw my hair getting a flashback of Edward doing it. I blushed and Alice looked at me strange. "O-Kay get up!" She said getting bouncy again.

"Alice don't tell me we have to go to the mall again!" I groaned.

"No we're gonna have someone make it for us. Duh!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Where do we go to get this dress made?" I asked stepping out of bed.

"The lady Mrs. Cope is going to come here." She said throwing open my curtains. The sunlight streamed in and I hissed like a goddamn vampire.

"Alice don't do that!" I said throwing my hands in front of my face.

"Whatever! Come on your wasting time!" She said pushing me into the shower.

I took a shower and got dressed. I put on a black ruffled skirt with a gold belt, a black lace trim tank-top, some gold bangles and gold flats. "I don't know why the hell I had to get dressed up! We're just going downstairs, Alice." I said stepping out of the shower.

I went into the kitchen and saw Renee, Alice and James standing there. I sat down at the table and waited for breakfast.

"You look very nice today Bella." Renee said coming over to sit across from me. I looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, you do too. When is Mrs. Cope coming here?" I said reaching for the orange juice Alice placed in front of me.

"Around noon." She answered grabbing an apple and biting into it. "Do you have any idea what colors you want?" Alice said once she finished her bite.

I thought about it. "How about Red and white?" I said eating grapes off the center of the counter. Alice nodded thoughtful and finished eating her apple. She got up with out a word and went towards her room. "Alice." I said when she walked past me still looking thoughtful.

"Don't worry she does that sometimes. She's in her 'vision' mode right now. I like the colors for your dress." She said casually.

"Thanks… So what dress are you going to wear?" I said. She got up and pulled me upstairs to her room. She pushed me into the closet and opened a garment bag. The dress was beautiful! She showed me her mask and it was champagne colored just like her dress.

"Wow… That's beautiful!" I said touching the material. She beamed.

"Thank you! Alice helped me design it." She stroked the fabric before zipping it back up. "Mrs. Cope put it together. She's a fabulous seamstress." She said.

"Queen Renee, Mrs. Cope is here." James said knocking on her door.

"Thank you!" Renee called then looked towards me smiling. "Come on time to meet her." She grabbed my hand and walked downstairs together.

There was a woman standing by a door which I had never been into. She was in her mid-50's and was graying around her temples. When she heard us approaching she turned toward us and smiled.

"Hello Queen Renee, who is this lovely young lady?" She asked stepping forward. I blushed at her compliment and stepped forward.

I took her hand in mine and said "I'm Isabella."

"Mrs. Cope." She said back squeezing my hand gently before pulling away. "You would like a dress made today correct?"

"Yes she would!" Alice yelled running down the stairs with two big sheets of paper in her hand. "This is what we want them to look like." She said once she was in front of her. She turned the pages towards us and said "Tada!"

"Those are fabulous!" Mrs. Cope said stepping up to get a closer look. I would have to agree with her. My dress was floor length with a white base and a red sash right on my hips.

"Thanks! These are only basic designs. You could add stuff to it." She looked at me. "Do you like it?" She asked looking nervous.

"Of Course I do!" I exclaimed then looked back to the picture.

"Okay well let's leave Mrs. Cope to her work!" Renee said when I handed the papers to her. "Would you like anything?" She asked Mrs. Cope.

"No thank you. I will just make coffee back here." She gestured to the door behind her.

"Okay. Come on now." Renee said leading us back to her room. "Do you 2 want to go swimming?" She asked once we sat on her bed.

"Mom!" Alice gasped. "How could you think about swimming when there is going to be the biggest ball here tonight?"

"Because we don't have to do anything." Renee responded. "All we do is tell people where to put things. I would love to go for a swim, what about you Bella?" She asked turning to look at me.

"Sure. I haven't been in there yet." I said excited.

"Go get dressed then." She said with a wave of her hand. Then she jumped off her bed to go to the closet in the back of her room.

"Bella!" Alice whined as we walked to my room. "Why do you want to go swim?"

"1. Because I want to, 2. Because it will allow me to spend more time with my mother." I said going to the draw where I put my swimsuits and started looking for one that wasn't too skimpy.

"She won't care Bella." Alice said guessing what I was doing.

"Why don't you go get a bathing suit and come with us?" I suggested hopefully. "Please Alice?"

"Oh fine." Then she was out of the room and into hers. I found a black 2-piece suit. Alice came walking back in just as I was tying my stings together. She was in an artsy 2-piece string bikini. "Come on! Mom is waiting for us." She had a big towel draped across each of her arms.

We went downstairs and out the back door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw James watching us leave. _Pervert!_ My mind screamed.

"Finally!" Renee exclaimed coming up from under water. Alice dropped her towel and did a cannonball into the water. I laughed then and laid my towel on the bench. I ran and jumped in the pool.

* * *

"You look absolutely amazing Bella!" Alice exclaimed coming into my room after getting dressed herself. I looked up at her through the mirror and smiled.

"Thank you! You're looking fabulous yourself." I said standing up and smoothing out my dress. Mrs. Cope had added red tulle beads to the neckline and down the sides with it going past the sash.

"Come on we have to go." Alice handed me my mask. It was the same kind of material of my sash and the same color. When we got down stairs and into the ball room where it was being held there were already many people there.

"Bella! Alice! You are finally here. Come this way." Charlie said hooking our elbows around his. He led us toward three big thrones.

"Wow! This is the first time I actually feel like a princess!" I whispered to Alice. She looked at me and smiled. Renee was already there sitting in the middle throne with us on the side.

"Hello! You two look fantastic." She said beaming at both of us. She looked very queen like for the first time.

"Thank you." Me and Alice said at the same time. We bath sat down and waited before Charlie gave us the okay to dance. Me and Alice were whisked away by two of the younger guards.

Ones name was Alec and the other was Nahuel. We danced for about 20 minuets before James came over with a man. He walked straight over to me.

"Princess Swan, this is Prince Cullen and the queen would like you to dance." He said motioning the boy closer. I couldn't see his face because he had on a full face mask on. His hair was slicked back and he looked like he was glaring at me behind his mask.

"Alright." I held out my hand with he accepted then pulled me closer. "So who are you and why would my mother want us to dance?" I asked rudely because he just kept glaring at me and it was making me mad.

"Well I'm your future husband of course." He said in a sarcastic happy voice.

"What? Do you blame me or something?" I asked. Because that's what it sounded like.

"No." He spat simply spinning me in a circle.

"Then what's with the attitude?" I asked. I was getting really tired of him really fast. If it wasn't for him Edward and I would probably be screwing each other into oblivion right now!

_Whoa! Where did that thought come home?_ I thought stopping.

"Why are you stopping?" He asked pulling me back into motion. "And to answer your question I don't have an attitude. I just don't want to marry some I don't know, care about or love in anyway." He said.

"Don't you think that's a harsh thing to say? Even if you don't know me." I said looking into his eyes which were dark blue at the moment.

"Why should I care?" He answered back. I pulled myself out of his arms and turned away.

I wasn't going to waste my time dancing with some Jackass prick! Going back up to the thrones I sat down waiting for this ball to be over.

"Would you like to dance?" Charlie said walking up to me. I smiled at him and stood up. We went to dance for about 10 minuets before I saw Charlie getting distracted. I looked behind me and saw Renee standing talking to a woman with caramel hair talking to her.

"Why don't you just go ask her to dance?" I said exasperated. Charlie looked at me and blushed.

"It's not that simple." He sighed. I nodded and led him that way where she was now standing alone.

"Renee." I said to get her attention. She turned and looked at us smiling. "Why don't you dance with Charlie? He's been wanting to all night!" I said excitedly.

"I would love to." She said taking his hand. When she pulled him away I cocked my eyebrow and smirked at Charlie.

* * *

**How are you?**

_Very upset at the moment. You?_

**Why are you upset? And I am just reading.**

_I met an asshole this evening._

**I'm sorry to hear that. And this might sound insensitive but… I need you.**

That sent some dirty thoughts through my head. Me and Edward have been texting since I got out of my dress and took a shower.

_Where?_

**The waterfall.**

_Give me twenty mins._

**See you there.**

**

* * *

**

**There you are! Sorry I wanted to update sooner but my aunt came from out of town and I had to entertain.**

**Thank you to **ALic3 BrANd0n **for telling me the name of that story I was talking about. (Time Changes by: twiXlite)  
**

**Favorite scene/line?**

**If anyone can tell me where I got the title for this chapter get their favorite Twi-Guy with whip cream in all the right places! *Wink wink nudge nudge*  
**


	9. Just Realized

**Hey! So I wasn't the only one who thought Edward was a dick last chapter huh?**

**Haha! I hope you like this one too.**

**Epov from when the get to the Masquerade ball.**

**

* * *

**

"Jasper! Straiten your tie." Carlisle said. "Edward stop frowning. I know you don't like this but its going to happen regardless."

"Oh! Aren't those some encouraging words?" I snapped sarcastically back at him. My mother looked at me.

"Stop it. I know it's miserable for you but don't be disrespectful please?" She said pleading with me to calm down. I sighed. _Man I wish I wasn't such a momma's boy!_

"Okay." I said. Adjusting my mask for the tenth time that night we stepped out of the limo and made our way inside the house.

"This is so awesome!" Jasper said smiling big time. I looked around the room and had to agree with him. There were a bunch of people dancing around the floor and three women sat on big thrones in the front.

"That's the queen and her two daughters?" I asked Dad. He nodded and pulled my mom onto the dance floor. I was standing there talking to Jasper when a blond man came up to me and told me to follow him to the Princess.

I followed him and he led me to the girl wearing a Red and white dress dancing with another man. "Princess Swan, this is Prince Cullen and the queen would like you to dance." He said waving me forward.

"Alright." She said reaching her hand towards me. I took it and pulled her closer. I just stared her down for a moment. I could feel her tensing up from my harsh stare but I didn't care. "So who are you and why would my mother want us to dance?" She asked glaring back at me.

"Well I'm your future husband of course." I said faking happiness.

"What? Do you blame me or something?" She asked her face morphing into offence from madness.

That was an interesting question. Did I blame her? No I didn't. I had no one to blame.

"No." I said. That came out a little harsher than I planned. I spun her around in a circle. She seemed to be thinking.

"Then what's with the attitude?" I could tell she was getting more pissed by the minuet. _Good! Maybe she will tell her Mother I was a dick and didn't want to marry me and I will get Bella._

She had stopped moving. "Why are you stopping?" I asked pulling her to get her moving. "And to answer your question I don't have an attitude. I just don't want to marry someone I don't know, care about, or love in anyway." I will admit that was _extremely_ rude.

"Don't you think that's a harsh thing to say?" She asked. Yes it was. Was I going to admit it? Hell no. "Even if you don't know me." She added.

"Why should I care?" I responded back. That was, apparently, the last straw because she snatched herself out of my arms and stormed away. I walked toward the table with wine glasses. I looked around before grabbing a glass. Just as I was about to take a sip my mother snatched it away.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" She said drinking some. I tried to play innocent.

"Just sampling." I shrugged. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. I bowed to her and put on a British accent. "Would you like to dance, My Queen?"

"Yes I would." She said taking my hand. "You know you are freakishly good at that accent." She said laughing.

"Maybe I was born there."

* * *

"Well you're just _trying_ to seduce me aren't you?" I asked Bella as she walked through the trees. I stood up and opened my arms which she ran into. Where her skin touched my skin it burned. And believe me there was a lot of skin to touch. All she was wearing was a swimsuit and shorts.

After we left the Masquerade Ball I made the excuse of being tired and went up to my room. I snuck out after I knew no one was up. I snuck down the stairs and through the backdoor where two of our night guards were waiting. I crept around them and ran for the forest.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said innocently. Tilting her face up she puckered her lips and I leaned down and pecked them. Just as I was about to pull away she grabbed my hair and held me there.

Last time she did that I was extremely embarrassed to admit that I liked it.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed when I stepped forward and slipped landing on my back with Bella laughing still standing over me.

"Oh Edward. You have very dirty mouth!" She exclaimed in mock disappointment. She shook her finger at me. "You should clean it up." Then she dropped her shorts and sprinted into the water. I heard the splash then I heard her laughing.

I stood up and jumped in. I came to the surface and wiped my hair off my face. Bella was floating on her back looking totally at peace. I remembered her saying something about meeting an asshole and decided to ask her about it.

"Who was the asshole you met?" I asked swimming over to her.

She hesitated before she began speaking. "Oh just some guy was being a prick. Saying rude shit that pissed me off."

"And you talk about my mouth…" I trailed off laughing when she stuck her tongue at me. "What do you want to do? I have the attention span of a fly so before I start rambling." I said grabbing her leg when she got too far away.

"We could do some incredibly cliché for a bit?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck before blushing and pulling away.

"What are you doing?" I asked grabbing her and pulling her back.

"I was just thinking… maybe you didn't want to continue…" She motioned to her mouth then mine. "With me."

"Bella" I sighed. I grabbed her chin and angle her face up. She looked at me biting her lip. I bent down and pressed my lips to her. I tangled my hands into her hair and licked her bottom lip. She let me in and I swept my tongue into her mouth. She moaned when I tightened my grip and the vibration went straight towards my dick. **(I'm Blunt I know!)**

I stepped back, not wanting to make her uncomfortable and I didn't want to embarrass myself. She shook her head and tried to bring me back. "Why? What? What are you pulling away for?" She asked panting.

"Does that prove that I still want you?" I asked out of breath. She nodded and pulled me to her again. When my erection bumped into her stomach she froze and looked at me wide eyed. I felt my face warm up when she smirked. "What?"

"Did I do that to you?" She asked innocently. She locked eyes with me and stared.

"Uh huh." I answered dumbly nodding my head. She smiled and rubbed up against me before turning around and swimming away. "Oh god." I said closing my eyes hoping to get rid of it.

_Mom. Mom. Mom. Grandma._

_Shit!_

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

I crept up behind Edward and grazed his neck with my teeth. "Bella." My name came in a low moan. He tilted his head and I sucked on his neck. A hand came behind me and grabbed my hair lifting my head. "Don't mark me. I have to go home and my mother would not be pleased."

I smiled and went around to his front. I have no idea where this confidence is coming from. Edward looked down at me. I pulled him down and pecked his lips with mine before I pulled away. "Let's get out I'm getting all pruny."

"Really?" Edward said going over to the rope ladder and motioning me forward. I got on and climbed to the top. When I got there I lay on the one patch of green grass and pulled my shorts back on. Edward lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me and sighing.

I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "I really like you Edward." I said kissing his neck. I felt his chest vibrate.

"I would think so. I don't think you're the kind of girl that goes around making out with boys you don't like." I smiled.

"No I'm not." I responded. Before I knew I was asleep.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Bella wake up!" Edward called urgently. I rolled over and covered my eyes cause the sun decided to shine extra bright this morning. "No! No you have to wake up."

"Why are you in my room?" I groaned opening my eyes to look at the time. I looked around and notice I was still lying on the ground from last night! "Shit!" I hopped up and turned around to see Edward standing too.

"Now you understand my hurry!" He exclaimed pulling back on his shirt. I looked around for my flip flops and found them near the tree line. I turned back to Edward and pulled him into a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Bye bye Edward!" I said running through the trees. I ran and looked for the opening in the wall I found. Just as I was about to go through I heard a voice.

"Look in all the surrounding woods! I want my daughter found before sundown! Do you understand me?" Renee bellowed. I went through the whole and appeared just as they were leaving. Charlie was holding Renee's shaking body.

"I'm sure they'll find her." He said hugging her tight. My leg hit the chair and it made a very big scraping sound. Both their heads snapped towards me.

I shifted foot to foot and weakly waved at them. "Hey guys."

Renee shot off the bench and ran towards me. "Bella! Oh gosh I was so worried!" She wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I said returning her hug.

"It's alright just please go to your room and get some rest. We will talk about this later." She said patting my shoulder and smiling at me.

I got up to my room. I looked at my desk and my phone was lighting up. I went to it and saw Edwards name flashing. It was a text.

**I almost got killed coming in this morning. My Dad is going to take away my phone after I send this text so don't reply. I was just gonna say I will miss you and I won't be able to talk to you for a while.**

**See ya when I'm off punishment-**

**Edward**

_I'll miss you too. _I thought closing the phone. So this was gonna suck ass. I most likely won't be able to leave the house; I can't use my phone, which means no contact with the guy I'm falling for.

_**WHAT?**_

_**

* * *

**_**Ooooooh! What's gonna happen?**

**Sorry it took me so long to update I got sick then I got writers block so as Bella said it sucked ass.**

**Favorite scene/ line?**

**Review!**

P.S There is a story called "Another Person Inside" By:CreativelySpecial and I really think she should have more reviews. So if you could go and read that story it would be awesome.**  
**


	10. Sneaking Out!

**Hey everybody! I made it past fifty reviews! I am so happy. Thanks to everyone that reviews can't wait to hear from you again.**

**I'm gonna make up a whole bunch of shit the chapter so be ready.**

**EPOV**

Jasper just walked past me shaking his head as I entered through the kitchen door. He muttered something when he got to the doorway that sounded like "It was nice knowin ya…."

I peaked around the corner and saw no one around so I made a bee line for the steps only to be grabbed by arm and yanked back. "Where the hell have you been Edward?" My dad growled at me. Wow. He looks _extremely _pissed. Like about to turn purple pissed. Like 'you got about two seconds before I smack the hell out of you' pissed. Like eyes narrowed into slits p-. "Edward? Answer me." He demanded once again.

"At the waterfall." I muttered looking away. Everybody knew that place is my peace-keeper. It helped me just to think. I'm just not allowed to go without a bodyguard anymore after King Swan was killed.

"Were you?" He asked. "Because Emmett wasn't. He was here trying to find you!" He voice was getting louder and louder. "You know you _are not_, under any circumstances to go there alone!" He yelled. Okay. I know he's just protecting me but I didn't need to have Em breathing down my neck every time I turn around. I felt my temper rising. _I really gotta start controlling this thing._

"Dad please!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. "I wasn't even that far away! You could have walked there yourself if you wanted to!" _Even though I didn't_ _want you to._ I added to myself. "If there's any place I would be it would be there!"

"You weren't that far away?" My dad asked incredulously. "You can't see the god damn house! I know that." He answered. At that time Mom came running pushing Carlisle out of the way and grabbing me into a hug.

"Oh my god Edward!" She said into my ear. He voice was wavering and I felt the tears hit my t-shirt. I felt horrible. I squeezed her and told her I was sorry. A tiny hand smacked the back of my head and I yelped. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Oh shit. She used my full name. "You do that again and I will kill you understand?" She said pushing my hair out of my face and kissing my forehead. I nodded and she let me go.

"That's it Esme?" My dad asked outraged. "A little smack on the hand and an empty threat and he's off the hook?"

"She actually hit me on the head… Sorry." I said quietly as he gave me a look that clearly said he was not in the mood for my smartassness.

"No of course not!" She scoffed offended. "Give me your phone and you are not allowed out of this house. Bodyguard or not." She said holding out her hand. _Shit! Bella's texting me on that phone!_

"Okay can I just put some music on my computer to listen to?" I asked.

"No." "Yes." Mom and Dad said at the same time then glared at each other. "_Yes._" She said again then turned towards me. "5 minuets." I turned and ran to my room on the way there typing out a text to Bella.

"All I'm saying is stop _babying_ him!" My father whispered yelled as I walked back downstairs.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" My mouth dropped open. Esme does not curse. Like it's just unnatural for that shit. "Want me to banish him? Huh Carlisle? Put him in the dungeons that we don't have? Huh?" And she's being sarcastic.

I decided to make myself visible. "Here you go." I said handing them my phone. He took it and stuffed it in his pocket. Then we just looked at each other. I cleared my throat and said "Well this is starting to get awkward so I'm just gonna go upstairs." I said already half way up.

"30 minuets until breakfast!" My mom called after me. Going into my room I flopped down on my back and closed my eyes.

_I am really gonna miss Bella _I thought. This is gonna suck so much! I can't use my phone, can't leave the house _at all_, and I can't see the girl I'm falling in love with for who knows how long!

_**WHAT?**_

**Present day! (3 days later)**

I am seriously about to go insane. I got up and walked around my room trying to find something to do. _I wonder what Bell-._

_NO! No you don't! You need to be wondering what your fiancé without permission is doing._

Maybe I already did go insane. Having a fucking internal argument? _Really Edward?_

I have been in the house for 3 days and I can't take it any more! I can't go to our pool and that's still on property! I raked my hands through my hair and sighed. Jazz came in and tossed me something. I looked at it and saw it was his phone.

"When you start playin' emo music… it's time for your ass" he said pointing at me. "To go out."

"Thanks Jazz." I muttered laughing. "But I can't use my phone."

"I'm sorry does that _look_ like your phone?" He asked as if he was really fucking interested. "Because I could of have sworn it was mine! Call her or text her you Jackass!" He said plopping down in front of my computer and turned off my music. I scrolled down the contacts looking for her number.

"Uh… Jasper? Her number is not here." I said. He looked at me and closed his eyes before rubbing his forehead. He let out a frustrated groan and looked at me again.

"Has being in this room this long actually made you lose your shit?" He said getting up. "Do I know Bella that well? What? Has she been talking to without me noticing?" I looked up at Jazz completely shocked.

"Jasper are you on your period or something?" He shot me a dirty look before looking back at his phone. "No I'm being serious."

"No I'm not. Call Alice's phone she'll give it to Bella." He said shoving me the phone before turning on the PS3. It rang a couple times before she picked up.

"You know you could both get into so much trouble for doing this." She answered. Because you know that's how people answer the phone now.

"I know. Can I please talk to her?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. "It was you wasn't it? You were the one she was with when she was out for the night."

"Huh? Yes. Now will you just give her the phone?" I asked impatiently.

"Hold on are you forgetting you're on my phone? I could hang up right now if I want." She paused and huffed. "But I won't because Bella is my… friend and she's sad so here." There was shuffling and then her voice.

"Edward?" Bella asked. I instantly smiled.

"Hey Bella." I said back. "I have missed you." I felt some of the tension leave my shoulders.

"I missed you too." She responded. "This week has been complete shit so far." She said sighing. I laughed.

"I agree with that very much." I looked down and saw Jasper just staring at me. "Stop you creep." I said covering the mouthpiece.

"Ask her to meet us at that abandon house. The pepto-pink one." He said ignoring me.

"Hold on." I spoke into the phone. "Are you crazy Jasper? I don't have a death wish. I wish to live as long as I can." He just continued staring and motioned for me to tell her. "Hey can you and Alice meet us at that abandoned pink house? I'm sure Alice knows where it is."

"Edward I'm grounded just like you." She said slowly like I was stupid.

"I would think so but what have we been doing to see each other?" I asked.

"Sneaking out… Oh hell no. No I am not doing that!" She said.

"Come on please Bella?" I begged. "I really want to see you." I said in my most convincing voice. I heard her groan quietly.

"Fine. What will we be doing?" She said defeated.

"I have no Idea but dress casual." I said getting up and starting my shower.

"See ya there." Bella said. "Give the phone to Jasper." Alice's voice came back on. I told her to hold on and tossed the phone back to him.

When I came out of my bathroom Jasper was strumming on my guitar. "Go through the door in my room my car will be in the street in front of the trees." He said standing up. Yes. He has a room here just like all frequent guest. I nodded and went down the hall into his room. I went to his balcony and put me feet on the outside of it. Stepping down to the second balcony which would be my dad's office where I heard a noise and stopped.

"Carlisle!" My mom moaned. I was in shock. No. This is not happening. But then a crashing sound came from the inside before she cried out and I fell into the bushes surrounding the house trying to close my ears when I'm basically hovering in air.

I got up almost falling again because my hands were still on my ears. I went through the trees and saw Jasper waiting there.

When he saw me he laughed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't want to talk about it." I said getting into his car and waited for him to drive off. When we got to the house the girls were standing there. Bella was wearing a purple gray and dark gray tank-top with shorts and flat boots the same color purple.

Alice was wearing and outfit very similar to Bella's. She was wearing a Black tank-top light blue shorts and flat boots which were black.

When we pulled up the both stood up from where they were sitting. "Get in the back." Jasper said unlocking the doors.

I looked over at him. "Are you serious?" He nodded and pointed to the back. I sighed and got out. I smiled at Bella as she walked up. "Hey," I said.

"Hey yourself." She said smiling back sliding into the car. I got in after her and shut the door. Jasper started off down the street. "SO why does Jasper have a car and you don't?" Bella asked.

Because I get driven everywhere I go. "Because his brother trusts him more than my parents trust me not to run off." I said.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked as Jasper kept driving. I didn't even know where were going.

"To a movie theater to see that Vampire movie that girls seem to love." He said smirking at me through the rear-view mirror. He knew I hated chick flicks.

"Yes! I really wanted to see that." Alice said clapping. Bella smiled at her and looked up at me.

"Do you like that saga Edward?"

"Uh… haven't really heard of it." When I said that Alice gasped so loud I'm pretty sure she stole all the oxygen in the car and Bella looked horrified.

"Where have you been for the last 2 years? Under a rock?" Alice asked. Jasper was shaking his head mock disappointment. Alice went on to explain how Robert was a vampire and Kristen was a human and how they had to go through hell to be a couple. She caught me up to all three books before she said she didn't want to spoil any thing else.

We all hopped out of the car as soon as Jasper parked. "What team are you on?" Bella asked.

"Team Robert… I guess." I said shrugging.

"Me too." She said taking my hand and dragging me forward into the doors. Jasper was ticket counter. He came back toward us and passed us ours. We went in and sat down just as the previews were starting. Half way trough the movie Bella leaned over and kissed my cheek. I turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to watch." I said to which she shrugged and grabbed my shirt pulling me closer to meet her lips. We made out like teenagers until Bella pushed me away to look at the screen with an excited grin on her face. "What the hell?" I asked.

"I've been waiting for this scene. Sorry." She said eyes still focused on the screen. I looked to see the main couple sitting on his bed and he was talking about what he would do if they were still in his time. Then he proposed and spun her around when she said yes. After the most desperate attempt to keep the heroin in the story and a head ripped off later we were exciting the theater.

**BPOV**

"Did you like it?" Alice asked once we were in the car.

"I liked it more than I thought I would." Jasper said pulling out.

"I liked it too. Especially the fighting scene." Edward said pulling my hand into his. I looked over at him and smiled shyly. "Where are we going now?"

* * *

**So where should they go?**

**Favorite line/scene?**

**Review Please!  
**


	11. Explanations and Shots

"Karaoke?" Jasper asked. Alice squealed and nodded. And Bella and I shook our heads at the same time. "Ugh fine! Bowling alley?"

"Sure… lets go to Dine N' Bowl because I'm hungry as hell." I said putting my arm on Bella shoulder and pulling her closer.

I'm pretty sure I seem more confident on the outside than I am on the inside. But she doesn't seem to care so I'm gonna keep going.

Jasper nodded and turned up the radio now that our conversation was over and Bella leaned over and spoke into my ear.

"You wanna see me in a hospital tonight?" She asked teasingly.

"No!" I whispered in her ear. _I want to see you in my bed tonight. _That thought caused me to pause for a bit before I kissed her neck and continued. "Why would that happen anyway?"

"You are taking a person who trips over nothing. Back where I used to live I was on first name basis with half the people at the hospital." She laughed and I joined her.

"I want let you fall." I whispered in her ear as we pulled up. She shivered and looked at me through her lashes. _Pants tightening! Shit that hurts! _"You cold?" I asked. _Why is my voice all deep and shit?_

"Not really." She responded. "Edward…" She breathed then reached up and crashed my lips to hers. I responded just as enthusiastically. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me.

"It would be nice if a _certain couple _would stop trying to eat each other's faces off!" Jasper said loudly while opening the back door.

"Come on." I said pulling away from the kiss and stepping out. She grabbed my hand and we went into the Bowling alley. I went up and paid for all the shoes before getting a lane and going over to it. We all sat down as a waitress came up and asked for our order.

"Is there any thing else I can do t-for you?" She asked biting her lip and looking at me. I heard Bella snicker but looked back at her and saw her glaring.

"No thanks." I said and wrapped my arm around Bella. She nodded and left. "Wow Bella." I said turning my head down to look at her.

"What?" She said shrugging. "I just think it incredibly trashy and skanky to be hitting on a guy when he is obviously on a date."

"Time to do names!" Alice said getting up and dragging Bella with her. "What do you want as yours?" She asked turning around to ask me and Jazz.

"Edward." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No." She replied turning around and typing in 'Eddie-Kinz'. "Much better!"

"Oh come on Alice really?" She just ignored me and continued typing in the names.

"That was fun." Bella said as I walked her to the porch of the pink house.

"It was." I agreed. "We spent more time out then I thought." I said looking at my watch. _Please don't notice I'm gone!_

"How about a few more minuets." She said pulling me to her by the back of my neck. She pulled me until I was a centimeter away from her lips. I leaned forward barely ghosting my lips across her when she pulled back.

"Don't tease." I said leaning forward but was interrupted.

"We need to go." Jasper said. I sighed and pulled away.

"Bye." Bella said looking up into my eyes and hugging me.

"Bye." I said leaning down and hugging her back. Jasper honked the horn and I pulled away. I waved to Alice as she passed which she returned with a small smile.

"Sorry about that but Em called me and told me to bring you home." He said pulling away from the curb.

"What happened?" I asked since he looked really worried.

"He was sent to protect you and saw you weren't there. He is distracting Carlisle and Esme so they won't go up there." I still didn't understand why he looked so worried.

"Why are you freaking out then?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"A bullet was fired at Esme when she was in her garden." I made a choking sound in the back of my throat and before I even realized it I had tears running down my cheeks. "Don't worry I'll get us there as fast I can." Jasper said softly and speeding up the car.

**BPOV**

Me and Alice came in threw the door in the lounge and dashed for the stairs. We both ran into her room. She had left our clothes in her dresser so I went over got dressed again. We both went down the stairs and saw Renee standing there with coffee and a book starting to come up the stairs.

"Hey Mom! What you reading?" Alice said stepping into her path.

"More like what am I looking at?" She said. "I'm looking at pictures of you two." That statement confused me. She doesn't have any pictures of me. Right?

"Us two?" I asked. Renee looked at me and nodded. "But I haven't taken any pictures since I got here." I said. Alice looked at the two of us before she spoke.

"Um… I'm gonna go see where Charlie is." And then she skipped down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I wanna show you something." Renee said grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs to a room that I had never been in. She opened the door and it looked like a luxury little girl room.

"Whose room is this?" I asked. Renee sighed sadly.

"Yours." She said and I looked over at her surprised. "Before we put you in Jack and Mary's care this was going to be your room when you got older. Then the war started and we were afraid for you. I remember that night like it just minuets ago." She sat down and picked up one of the teddies that were on the bed. I sat down beside her and listened.

"We wanted you to be in the most hidden place we could and we chose that nice town of Forks. We were on our way to an adoption agency when we saw Jack and Mary come out crying. I over heard them saying that they were denied and found out later on the she was unable to have children.

"We tracked them down and begged them to take care of you until the war was over. I made it very clear that I wanted you back right after. They were happy to have you even it was for a little while she said. When I put you in her arms you started crying and screaming. I was feeling the same sadness but I had to put you before me. So I promised you that I would come back

"When it was all done and over with I came back to get you. They had moved to a much bigger house since the last time because we sent them money and told them to use it for anything they or you needed.

"I showed up at the door and Jack answered carrying you on his back and you were smiling really big and so was he. But when he saw it was me his smiled dropped and he called for Mary." Renee had this far away look in her eyes look she was seeing a different time and she probably was. She had big hot tears rolling down her cheeks and her words kept breaking with every few words.

"When she had come to the door she told you to go to your room for a few minuets. You jumped off his back and told her 'Okay mommy.' Then she turned back to me and just flat out said 'You can't take her from us.' I was absolutely stunned. Who was she to tell me I couldn't have you back when I told her I was coming back for you. And I told her just that.

"'I'm the person who kept your daughter safe for a year and half' she said back. We started yelling after awhile because we were both getting mad. Jack eventually got us to listen just as a cop car pulled up.

"All I could remember was thinking 'They called the Police on me?'" She said thickly before she blinked and turned to look at me. "I came back for you. I eventually got there point. How could I just rip a child from her mother's arms? Plus you were at such a young age I couldn't imagine what that would do to you. They promised to send me picture and to write on how well you were doing and they always kept me update on big events.

"I came to everyone of your birthdays until you reached High school. I figured you'd finally want to know why some weird woman wrapped up in scarves and face half covered with sunglasses is always at your parties." She was silent for a few moments but then she sobbed and dropped her head into her hands.

"I should've tried harder to get you back!" She cried shaking her head. "I just gave up! You wouldn't have to just be thrown into this life with out any warning. We all could have been one big happy family if I would have tried harder." She looked back up at me and smiled sadly. "I don't expect you to just forgive me after you here my sob story. But I wanted you to know. I wanted you to know why I let you go." She said before reaching over to hug me. "I love you Bella." She said before she got up and walked out.

I sat there. I sat and thought about everything she just said then I noticed the book still sitting on the bed. I picked it up and flipped it open. The first picture is a baby picture of me.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_09/13/1992_

_Most precious baby to ever be born!_

Was written under the picture. I went on to see pictures from each big event of my life here. Including homecoming. I laughed when I saw it. I was wearing the most annoyed face and it looked like I was trying to push Mike's arm off me.

I could see that Renee was really sorry about what happened all those years ago. I never knew that she came back for me though.

I started thinking back to the story and couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes. How could they lie to me all these years? They could have at least told me the I was royal for Christ sake!

I was thinking to hard and my head was starting to hurt so I laid back and closed my eyes willing myself to go to sleep.

I woke up to see it was dark outside and it was raining. I got up and looked around before making my way to the door. I went downstairs and saw Alice giggling at the bottom from where she was peeking.

I sat down next to her and saw what she was looking at. I almost squealed. Almost! Charlie and Renee were locked in a heated make-out session right on the floor next to what looked like a spilled cup of water.

I was so happy for them. They finally admitted they liked each other. All of the sudden they pulled apart looked right over to where we were sitting.

"Get away from the stairs." Renee said smiling. Me and Alice shot up and ran up to my room and shut the door.

We looked at each other smiling before we both squealed and screamed jumping around in a circle. We both stopped after a few minuets and sat down on my bed. Alice was quieter than usual and I looked up to see her crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked scooting over to where she was and wrapping my arms around her. She sniffled and shook her head.

"She's finally going to be happy again." She whispered and I smiled.

"I'm sure she will be."

**I wanted to end it on a nice note. I thought about just ending it after Renee's story but changed my mind. I hope you liked it.**

**Review please!**

**Also! I may be coming out with a one-shot to see how I am at lemons for the future! *cough* Hint!**


	12. THE dress

**Hey! Thanks for reading the last chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy this one.**

**EPOV**

**

* * *

**

I shot out of the car and was almost dislocated my arm when Em grabbed me. "Get off me! I have to go to my mom!" I said struggling to get out of his hold.

"How are you just gonna show up all dressed up when you were supposed to be sleep this whole time?" He said tugging me in the other direction. He led me to the back and gave me a boost up to the balcony before running back to the front.

I went in through the door and saw it was the room no one used and went to the hallway. I got down the hall and changed clothes in less than 5 minuets before I ran downstairs. I was still wondering how Emmett convinced them to let me 'sleep'.

"Edward." My dad called calmly from the other direction. I looked back and saw him wave me over. I was getting _really_ impatient. Can I just go see my mommy so I could know that she was alright?

_I'm sorry when did you go back to kindergarten age?_

"Yes?" I said when I got near him.

"Where were you?" He said folding his arms across his chest. I got extremely nervous. I shifted foot to foot and pointed upstairs. "Really?" He asked and I nodded. "Because earlier I went up to your room and saw that you weren't there." I swallowed and bit the inside of my cheek. "So I'll ask again; where were you?" He was really calm and it was starting to freak me out.

"I went out to get some air and I got lost." I said looking around.

"Okay… I think that is complete bullshit but we're not gonna talk about this right now. I know you want to check on your mother so- Edward!" He called since I was already walking away but I didn't stop or acknowledge him because I've talked enough. I went around the corner and saw mom sitting there on the no need couch*. I go sit next to her and she jumps.

"Oh!" She looks up at me and gives me a small smile. "I didn't hear you come in. Did you have a good nap?"

"It was fine." I said quickly and continued before she could say anything. "Are you okay? Em told me what happened."

"I'm fine. It hit the chair I was sitting in. I was scared of course but I got over it." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You… got over it? You almost got shot! How do you get over that?" I asked reaching over and bringing her closer. "I wasn't even in danger and I can't get over it. I could have lost you. I know that sounds really selfish but… I was so scared." I can't believe how much of a bitch I'm being over this! Here I am about to break down into tears and my mother is acting like she couldn't give half a shit!

"I'm alright sweetheart." She said grabbing me into a hug. I don't know why the hell this is bothering me so much. I pull out of her arms and kiss her cheek. "What are you doing?"

"I need to go workout or go rip off some chest hair." I said shaking my head.

"Why would you do such a thing?" She said standing up and blocking the entrance to the workout room.

"I'm feeling like less of a man right now." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Don't take this the wrong way alright?" She looked wary but nodded. "You're being more of a man than me. Stop!" I yelled running away because she launched at me when I said that. I ran up the stairs and into my room and shut the door. I laughed and got dressed which meant put on shorts and took off my shirt. I made my way back downstairs and into the room.

* * *

_Ow!_ I thought rolling over in bed and wincing. "I think you got back your manhood back." My dad said from the door way. I rolled over and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"It was never gone. I think I would have felt a more intense pain if it was." My dad shook his head but laughed a little. "What did you need at," I looked over at the clock. "7:30 in the morning?"

"I came in here to talk to you." He said sitting down at my desk. He looked at me and said "Just tell me the truth okay?" I nodded and he continued. "Where were you last night?"

"At the movie theater." I said sitting up and groaning.

"Who were you at the movie theater with?" Before I could answer he interrupted. "Besides Jasper, Edward."

"A…" What was Bella to me? I couldn't say girlfriend for a bunch of reasons. One of them was I was engaged to be married! Two, I hadn't asked her and don't really plan to. She deserves better than meeting in private when I can escape my royalty to go round bases. Don't take that the wrong way. That's not the only reason for meeting up with her. Bella was nice and smart and beautiful… She was honest when I wasn't. "Friend."

"That really doesn't tell me much Edward." My dad said irritated. My eyes snapped to his and I glared.

"It doesn't matter. You never asked for specifics. All you said was to tell you the truth and I did. I don't plan on seeing B- That person anymore so just forget about it." I said.

_Man it really doesn't take much to piss you off does it?_

"It does matter Edward." He said standing up and walking towards me. "You tell me who it was." I didn't say anything and turned away. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him "Now." He demanded.

"The girl who I _wish _I was getting married to." I said pushing his hand away. "Get out of my room." I said getting out of my bed and going into my bathroom slamming the door behind me. I turned on the shower and then froze. A statement I said to dad floated through my head.

_"The girl who I _wish _I was getting married to." _What the hell? Did I really want to marry Bella? I haven't known her that long. I shouldn't even have the feelings I have now. I know I was falling for her but I am not all the way _in love…_Right?

**BPOV (3 days later)**

"Wake up! Wake up! You're not on punishment anymore! Wake up!" Alice squealed jumping up and down on my bed. I rolled over and smashed my pillow over my head. Running over to the curtains she ripped them open. I groaned and snuggled more into my bed. "No. Please wake up! We have to go get something for your wedding."

I popped up at that and raised my eyebrow. "For my wedding?"

Alice looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head. "What did you think you were in Italy for Bella?" She asked. "You have an arranged m-." I cut her off.

"I know that Alice." I said quickly holding up my hand. I didn't even want to think of another guy after Edward. Even though I know I have to do this doesn't mean I have to like or think about _Prince Cullen._ I sneered just thinking his name and turned back to Alice. "Why can't you do it? Or Renee or Mrs. Cope?"

"Mrs. Cope will tailor it when you pick out which dress you want." Alice said hopping up and shrugging. She went into my closet and threw clothes at me. "Put those on and meet me downstairs." She blew me a kiss and walked out.

I went to shower and get dressed. Steeping out of the shower I looked down and saw chucks sitting on my dresser with a note. I walked over and picked it up.

**Thought you should wear these because we're gonna be walking around quite a bit today!**

**-Alice**

"Oh no." I said sliding them on. I walked out and went downstairs to find Charlie, Renee, and Alice standing by the door. "Good morning!" I said

"Good Morning." Renee said handing me my phone back and smiling. I smiled back and hugged her. "Oh!" She said surprised and returned the hug. I pulled away and looked at Charlie. He looked at me and blushed when I raised an eyebrow.

"So where are we going to see these wedding dresses?" I said walking towards Alice and standing next to her. She looked so happy. She was smiling so big I knew her face hurt. "Got any ideas?" I asked hooking my arm with hers and pulled her towards the front door.

"Big and fluffy or flowy? Silk? Taffeta? Chiffon?" She said leading me to the car and getting in. Charlie got in the front after opening the door for Renee and drove us to a little boutique that was run by a young woman and her mother. When we first came in they bowed and Renee told them to treat us like regular people.

"Mommy!" I heard a voice call from behind a door in the back. "I need more colors!" She continued yelling as she came in but when she looked up at us she quieted down and hid behind the counter. She was so cute. She had crayons in her hand that were broken. "Hi." She said in small voice.

I smiled and waved back. "Hi cutie." I said approaching the counter. She smiled and waved her hand at me as she blushed.

"Oh stop." She said bashfully which had everyone laughing. "You're pretty too. All of you are." She said looking up at me for a moment before looking at her mom. "I need more colors. I broke these ones." She said opening her hands and pouting.

"No need to break out the pout." She said reaching under the shelf and handing her a new pack. "Here you go." The little girl looked back up at me.

"Want to color with me?" She held out the crayons shaking them at me. I smiled.

"I want to but I can't. Sorry." I said frowning. "I have to pick out a wedding dress for when I get married." I said shrugging. Her eyes lit up and she squealed.

"Can I help? Please?" **(Didn't mean to do that! vvv)**

* * *

"Evelyn." Her mother chided. I grinned at her.

"It's okay." I said. "You know where all the pretty dresses are in here?" I said standing back up. She nodded excitedly and pulled me into the room she came out of. I turned back to look at the three I left behind and motioned for them to follow me. "Wow." I said quietly looking around the room. There were dresses of all sizes and colors.

"Totally agree." Alice said stepping in behind me sighing. Then she looked up at me and smirked. "Let's get started!" She squealed.

* * *

"No More!" I groaned when Alice and Renee each thrust two different dresses at me. I stepped out and sighed. Evelyn had been sitting quietly in the back for quite some time. In the beginning she would make comments like 'This one is kinda nice." And 'I don't like it." I walked over to her and sat down on the floor. "I don't think I'm gonna find the perfect dress."

She looked at me and smiled. "Oh yes you will." She said. When Renee and Alice started to follow she stopped them with a raised hand. "No no no. Evelyn gonna take her and then she come back out and will show you her perfect dress yea?" she said then didn't wait for their answer and pulled me back into another room. I laughed and shook my head.

"Where are we going?" I said.

"To get you dressed silly!" She said giggling. "This is my favorite dress in the _whole _shop." She said opening a door and showing another few rows of dresses. Then she walked me to the very back and tapped a bag that was zipped up. "Open it Bella!" She said holding her hands under her chin and bouncing on her tip toes.

I unzipped it and pulled it open revealing the most gorgeous gown I have ever seen. Some people may think other wise but… I could just feel that this was _the_ dress.

"Evelyn…" I said looking back at her and she looked up at me with a huge grin.

"Put it on! I turn around." She said quickly and turned around covering her eyes. I shook my head smiling and went to the dress taking it out and putting it on.

"You can look now!" I said getting extremely excited. She quickly turned and screamed out a yes with a fist pump. "I'm thinking you like it?" I laughed.

"Love, love, love it!" She said and grabbed my hand pulling me back to the front. AT the door she told me to wait. She opened the door and cleared her throat to stop all the talking. "I would like you to see the lady of the wedding in the best dress ever!" she said opening the door for me to come in. I walked in and there were gasps all around the room. "Uh huh." Evelyn said smugly brushing her jeans off and flipping her hair back. "I'm that good."

* * *

"Thank you Evelyn." I said hugging her at the door after we had purchased the dress and set the date for delivery. **(A/N Don't really know much about weddings so if this isn't right sorry!) **She smiled and nodded at me around her lollipop she got for finding the dress.

"Hope you have a good wedding!" They all yelled as we exited the shop.

**I met a wonderful little person today!**

_Really? Where?_

**Yep**

**And at this store at the mall.**

Why should I stop the lies now? I sighed shaking my head.

_Nice!_

_Bella?_

**Yes?**

_How would you feel about going to a cabin with me for a few hours?_

**What for? *suspiciously narrows eyes at phone***

_Haha no need to suspiciously narrow your eyes at the phone_

_Just want to hang out like at the waterfall._

**If I remember correctly we never did just 'hang out' at the water fall! Haha**

_Get your mind out of the gutter babe_

Babe? I squealed quietly and replied to his text.

**Like yours isn't**

**Where should we meet?**

_Where we always do_

_Don't just wear a bathing suit and shorts this time ;)_

I laughed and got up putting on sweats and a t-shirt before going downstairs and through the backyard into the woods.

I made it to the water fall to see Edward sitting on the edge. "Hey!" I called and he jumped. "Edward!" I yelled running over and leaning over the side. He caught onto the rope ladder and was climbing up glaring at me. "Probably wasn't the best thing to do at that moment." I said with a nervous laugh.

"No really?" He said dusting off his jeans before he looked up at me and smiled. "What ever water would have broken my fall anyway." The he pulled me to him and kissed me. When I pulled away I smirked up at him.

"Wow! Mood swings much?" He laughed and pulled me into the woods with a flashlight leading the way.

* * *

**So what do you think is going to happen at the cabin? I totally lied to one of my readers and I want to say sorry! I said this would be up like on thrusday and what's today? Sunday!**

**So please leave a review! Because they make me happy!**


	13. Step up from the Norm

**Hey!**

**Thanks to CreativelySpecial for beta-ing and writing part of the lemon down there.**

**Warning some sexual content in this chappie! I hope I did ok.**

**PS. I will put a notice before it starts so you will know if you don't like that kind of stuff.**

**Enough of my rambling! Read on!**

**

* * *

**

"Wow," I said stepping into the door of the cabin and looking around. This was pretty awesome. **(Pic on Profile!)** Edward moved past me and set the flashlight down on the coffee table before turning around to smile at me.

"I'm thinking you like it?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pocket and rocking on his heels. I nodded my head and sat down on the couch after taking off my shoes. He plopped down next to me and put his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Is there anything you want to do?" he asked, opening his eyes and staring into mine.

I smirked and laughed a little. "You." I locked eyes with him and we both bust up laughing.

Once I calmed down I looked at him seriously. "No, what is there to do?"

He rolled off the couch and crawled towards the TV. _You have a very nice, ass my friend._ He looked back at me and chuckled.

"Thanks. You have a very nice pair of boobs…my friend."

He tacked on at the end before he finished his journey towards the DVD movies sitting on the floor.

* * *

"Ah!" I yelled, hiding out behind Edwards back some more when the goddamn old lady popped up again. Edward jumped and laughed.

"Bella! Stop that! It's not even that far in and you're already freaking out." He laughed and got up, turning off the movie. I glared at him as he came and sat next to me. I moved over and crossed my arms.

"Aw, come on, Bella." he whined trying to pull me closer. I crossed my arms tighter and turned away from him.

"Don't be like that." he said in my ear and tugged at my waist. My arms shot out and gripped the side of the couch. He chuckled and pulled harder making me fall back against him.

"You're so mean, Edward!" I complained trying not to smile when he kissed my neck over and over. He hummed and nodded. He laid me down on the couch and got on top of me. He pulled my lips to his and sucked on my bottom lip before kissing me. I put my hands on his back and pulled him closer. He tapped my legs and tried to pull them open. But I shook my head and pulled away. "Uh… I'm not ready to have sex Edward," I said quietly and blushing.

"I didn't know you could have sex with clothes on Bella," Edward said while smiling. He sat up and shook his head. "I'm not trying to have sex with you… right now." He smirked and winked as I giggled and sat up too. "That was just getting uncomfortable." He looked me in the eyes and smiled. "I'm not gonna rush you to do something you don't _want _to do."

I looked at him to make sure he wasn't lying to me.

"Do you believe me or do you want me to get away from you?"

"No," I said quickly, bringing him down on top of me again and opening my legs. "I believe you. Are you more comfortable?" I asked smirking before he leaned down and pulled me into a sweet and passionate kiss.

"Very," he said before resuming.

As we got further into the kiss both of our hands started wandering. It was the most incredible feeling, having his hands wander up and down my body. It was unlike anything else I'd ever felt before; his fingers were long (imagine all the different things he could use them for...) and his hands were rough and masculine feeling, opposed to my soft and delicate ones.

He was gentle, seeming like he'd had years of experience with this sort of thing, as his hands started wandering lower. His fingers settled around my waist and, all of the sudden, he thrust his hips into mine, causing a loud groan to escape out of my mouth. Edward hitched my leg up around his hip and pressed further into me, causing me to moan; it was weird to hear myself make those kinds of noises, but coming from him, it sounded like the sexiest thing in the world. I don't know exactly what was said, but it basically sounded like a bunch of wild animals growling at each other, and a lot of swearing.

When I felt something large and hard press against my thigh, I smirked, knowing that the real fun was going to begin soon. I smiled up at him as both excitement and anxiety settled in. As ready as I was to finally screw around with him, there was always some self-doubt.

What if he thought I was ugly? It was kind of hard to compete with the God-like Edward Masen, after all. His smile in return encouraged me enough to continue and I slowly crawled down his body, my new self-found confidence urging me to do something that I had never done before.

"Wait," Edward said, grabbing my hands when they were on the buttons on his jeans. I looked up at him in confusion. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he said, motioning to his lap with his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to stop me?" I asked back, tugging at my hands. He shook his head and took a deep breath tossing his head back against the back of the couch. I bit my lip.

"Edward?" He looked back down at me.

"Do you want me to stop?" He shook his head faster and sat up.

"No. I'm just nervous, you know?" he said, pulling me into another sweet kiss and brought me back into his lap to straddle him. I moaned when his hands grabbed my ass and squeezed hard, making me rub down against his erection.

I pulled him closer to me by his hair with he really seems to like. I don't see why. I mean; I think getting pulled by your hair is fucking painful. I pulled away and planted kisses down his jaw to his neck as I rocked against him. He was moaning, groaning and it was driving me insane. Al the sudden I was on my back and Edward was hovering over me. He pulled on the end of my shirt so he can pull it off.

I guess he liked it because he moaned and kissed both my nipples and said something like, 'red is my new favorite color'. I couldn't tell but I'm sure it was close to that. He kissed a trail down my stomach to the edge of my pants. He looked up at me with hooded eyes. "Can I?"

Does he really need permission?

"Yes, please." I said breathlessly.

He pulled them down my legs and kissed my hips. I moaned hoping, he was gonna go where I _really _wanted him to go. My mouth dropped open when he kissed my clit through my panties. I moaned when he did it again.

"Are you a virgin, Edward?" I asked, finding it harder to breathe the closer his hands got to the top of my boy shorts.

"I'm pretty sure I am," he muttered, enjoying teasing me for as long as possible and watching my reactions.

When he ran his finger inside my panties and skimmed just the top of where I wanted him to touch me I bucked my hips and looked down at him.

"Edward." He looked up at me and arched an eyebrow. He knew what he was doing.

"Please stop teasing me! Please, please, touch me before I explode!" I begged.

"Mi piace quando ti supplico," he said before he pulled my panties all the way down and tossed them to the floor. _That was so fucking hot! _I had only heard him talk Italian once before and this was just… ugh!

**Starting now!(Please be nice I'm not very detailed and I'm nervous so its gonna be short sorry!)**

"What…what did you say?" I asked breathlessly. He grinned slyly as he rubbed his thumb against my clit, making me whimper.

"I love it when you beg."

I moaned as he slid one finger inside of me, driving me insane.

"You make the sexiest sounds, Bella," he groaned, pressing a kiss on my thigh. He moved his finger in and out of me at a slow pace, causing me to whimper for him to give me more.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." He was now dangerously close to where I wanted his mouth.

"More! Edward!" I moaned out when he added a second finger. I arched my back and grabbed his hair as he pushed them deeper and licked my clit.

"Ah!" I cried out when he did it again.

"You taste so good, Bella," he moaned right against my center which causing vibrations that sent me way close to the edge… but not all the way.

"So close… Edward… please make me…" I said/moaned/pleaded with him as he started to go faster. He sucked my bundle of nerves into his mouth making me let out one of the loudest moans.

"Make you what?" he taunted, curling his fingers and pressing his thumb to my clit as he kissed my navel.

"Make me come!" I screamed. My legs were literally shaking and the tensing in my stomach was driving me crazy.

"My pleasure." He curled his fingers and nipped on my clit, sending me over the edge and my entire body felt like it exploded. My back arched as I cried out. My body felt like it was burning from my toes all the way to my forehead. My hips were bucking into his hand uncontrollably as he continued to pump.

As I came down from that high my body felt so relaxed and peaceful; nothing and nobody was on my mind but Edward and his magical fingers and tongue. My eyes felt droopy so I thought I could rest them for a bit before I talked to Edward again.

**EPOV**

Oh, my god! I can't believe I just did that. Who knew Mr. Virgin here could actually do that without doing major damage to her? I looked over at Bella because she hadn't said anything in the last five minuets.

She was asleep.

_Well how very selfish of her!_

Shut up. She looked totally blessed out... and so fucking hot. She had that beautiful blush spread from her cheeks down to her breasts. Just looking at her, I realized that I was throbbing in my pants. I tried to adjust myself but it wasn't working so I decided to get rid of it.

_Edward, pick up your phone._

_Edward, pick up your phone now._

_Edward, pick up your phone before I yell._

_PICK UP YOUR DA-_

"Why did I let him record that?" I asked myself as I got my phone out of the pocket.

"Hello, Jasper. Why are you awake at 3:30 in the morning?" I asked as I looked at the clock on the wall. I looked over at Bella as she felt around her body for something I couldn't see.

"Edward?" she asked still asleep.

"Right here," I answered anyway. I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Huh? Edward is Bella with you?" Alice's voice asked.

"Alice? What are you doing on Jazz's phone?" I asked instead of answering her question while shaking Bella trying to get her up.

"He's with me right now because we went to get ice cream," she answered then giggled. _I don't EVEN want to know about that,_ I thought as I shook Bella harder.

"Why would you BE GETTING ICE CREAM AT 3:30 IN THE MORNING?" I yelled the last part causing Bella to stir. I stood up as I went around the room picking up Bella's clothes.

"Whoa! Whoa! What's with the yelling, man?" Jaspers voice came on. "And will you just answer the question?"

"Yes, she's with me. I'm trying to wake her up actually." I went back over to Bella's sprawled out body. "Bellaaaaaaa? Bella? Wake up!" I said, shaking her.

_Major ego boost! You have her laid OUT just from your fingers. Imagine what would happen if you had put your c-._

"Edward did you hear me?" Alice asked impatiently.

"No. What did you say?"

"If you poke her on the ribs or back of her neck she will wake up."

Really? I decided to try it out. I raised my index finger and poked her rib, making her to jump and let out a squeak. I did it again but harder and she jumped and rolled of the couch.

"OW!" she yelled as she glared venomously at me. Then she looked down at her body that was still naked and blushed.

"Can I have my clothes, please?"

"Sure," I said, staring at her chest in that devil red lace. She cleared her throat and as I looked into her face as she raised an eyebrow.

"They're in your hand." She said pointed at me. I threw them to her and she started pulling them on. My phone lit up in my hand, alerting me with a message.

_Very rude to just leave people sitting on the phone!_

"I forgot you were there. My bad," I laughed as I put the phone back to my ear.

"Why do I hear Bella asking for her clothes?" Alice screeched into the phone causing Bella's head to snap up and look at the phone with shocked eyes.

"She's with Jasper," I explained when she looked at me.

"Does she still have her innocence, Edward?" Alice yelled again, causing Bella to blush again and glare at the phone. She held her hand out and I passed her the phone.

"Yes, I still have my innocence, but what about you? Miss Out-At-3-in the morning?" she asked, standing as she pulled up her pants.

Alice said something back and Bella laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm leaving wherever I am now." She said pulling on her shoes.

_WHAT? She's just gonna leave you sitting here with a throbbing erection while she floats on her Edward induced high?_

I couldn't help but feel sorry for my crotch. He was right… in a way. But then again I wasn't expecting anything back. Bella hit my arm and nodded towards the door. I got up and turned off the light before opening the door and leading her out.

"Bye, Alice," she said while sighing simultaneously. She handed my phone back to me before she grabbed my hand in hers laughed softly. "I knew we were going to do more than 'hang out' tonight."

She smirked up at me as I laughed and shook my head.

"I didn't exactly plan to have... foreplay with you tonight." I smiled as she giggled and hid her face in my chest before she stopped and looked up at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked warily.

"I didn't even," she motioned to the bulge in my pants before she shook her head and grabbed it causing me to groan. "Pay you back."

"I'm not a prostitute," I said and dodged the hand she swiped at me. I looked into her eyes and kissed her pushing her up against a tree that was near by. She grabbed the ends of my jacket and pulled me closer. I moaned into her mouth as she hooked her leg around my waist and ground on me.

"Wait, wait." I said, panting into her shoulder. "I have to get you home," I said, kissing her again. A complete contradiction to my words.

"Okay," she said, pushing me away and grabbing my hand once again while pulling me forward.

"Why did you have to agree?" I groaned and pulled her closer.

* * *

**So nervous it's not even right!**

**I am biting my nails and pulling my hair trying to make this right for my readers.**

**Favorite scene/line?**

**Exciting news: whoever leaves my favorite review gets a special preview for the next chapter! **

**Thanks again to my Beta/ Shoulder to lean on in crisis.**

**Oh yeah...**

**Happy Birthday to me!**

**I can't wait for your reviews!(Perfect B-Day present!)**


	14. Why?

**Hey! So… we're gonna have a surprise guest the chapter. I hope you like it. Oh and we're going to meet another little person this time. And Rose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the computer I type this on.**

**

* * *

**

"Bye Edward." Bella sighed as we reached our destination of the waterfall. I pulled her to me for the last kiss for tonight.

When I pulled away I looked down into her eyes. "Goodnight Bella." _I am falling in love with you._ I am so happy she can't read minds. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the other side of the waterfall.

"BELLA! EDWARD!" Alice screamed. What the hell is she doing here? How did she even find it? "Come on I know you're out here!" She screamed out again. I laughed as Bella groaned.

"Why did she have to find this place?" She said nuzzling her face into my neck. I laughed again and shrugged just as Jasper's voice called out.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are!" Then he laughed. What the hell are they so giggly for? Did they go get drunk? Or did they go smoke a few? "Edward!" He yelled bringing me from my musings.

"We're over here!" I called waving. I sighed and tilted her face up and just as I was ghosting my lips across her neck she was ripped away from me. I looked up shocked and saw Alice squealing and jumping as Bella blushed. Jasper made his way over and grabbed Alice whispering something in her ear that made her blush brighter than Bella.

"What was that?" I her squeal at Alice as Jazz made his way over to me smirking. But as he got closer it dropped so it was just a small smile.

"Hey." I said and waved back to the two girls. "SO why are _you_ out this early in the morning?" I asked smiling at him.

"Nothing." He answered quickly looking away.

"Really?" He nodded still looking away before he huffed out a breath and looked at me. He opened his mouth to talk before I held up my hands and said, "Jasper, you don't need to tell me. I can tell you don't want to talk about it and I am not going make you." He let out a sigh of relief and faced forward again. I already knew what happened.

Jasper is no longer a virgin.

Walking into the house I tip-toed up the stairs and quickly into my room after waving to Jasper as he ran into his. I went into my room and quickly into my bathroom.

_I want to take a shower. _I thought as a looked at my shower. I stripped down and stepped into the spray. I took the quickest shower possible because I was pretty sure I was about to pass out from exhaustion. Once I got out and pulled on a pair of boxers I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes. My dreams filled with the… 'activity' that went on this morning.

* * *

I woke up to soft kisses being planted up and down my neck and arms wrapped around my waist.**_ What. The. Hell?_** My eyes snapped opened and I jumped out of the bed turning on the lights in my room. I looked at my bed and saw a person I haven't seen in years. "Tanya? What the hell are you doing?" I whisper-yelled at her as I scrubbed my neck.

"Oh please." She purred out as she let the blankets drop from her chest. She got on all fours and crawled towards me. "You know you _love_ my kisses." I nearly gagged.

"Answer my question." I said backing away.

Tanya has been a friend of the family for years. She had also been pining after me for _years_. She had been rubbing and grinding on me before I even hit puberty. Tanya was beautiful don't get me wrong. It just… she's not my type. _Bella _is my type.

"The parents wanted to see Carlisle and Esme and _I_ wanted to see you." She climbed off my bed and stood in front of me. "Edward," She huffed. "Aren't you happy to see me? You didn't even see anything about my outfit!" She waved her hand down her body. All she was wearing was a thong and a strapless bra.

I scoffed. "That's what you call an outfit?" I then realized that was really rude. "Sorry! I mean would you walk in front of your parents Tanya? And yeah… I guess I am happy to see you." I lied. "I just don't like to be violated before I have even woken up." I chuckled and picked up one of my sleep shirts out of my drawer and tossed it to her. "Put it on." I then turned to my phone and saw a text from Bella.

_I am so tired rite now! And I look like I have been hit in the eyes repeatedly._

I chuckled and replied while Tanya tried to read over my shoulder.

_Im sure you look beautiful. You always do… Especially last night._

I couldn't help but tease her. I know she's blushing.

"What happened last night Edward?" Tanya asked rudely. I looked down and saw her glaring at my phone.

"Nothing stay out of my business." I said walking away and going to take a shower. When I walked back out Tanya had all of her clothes and she was sitting cross legged on my bed playing games on my computer from the sound of it. "Come on." I said pulling her off my bed with her whining about making her miss a beat.

We went into the kitchen and my non-perverted friend of the family Irina was eating Esme's cookies off the counter. She looked up and smiled. "Edward!" She exclaimed jumping out of the seat and into my open arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"Missed you too. How is your life been since I last seen you?" I laughed as she sat down and got into a huge description. Apparently she was deeply in love with some guy named Laurent and she still couldn't ride a bike. Her mom, Sasha, came in and immediately grabbed me into a hug. A hug which almost suffocated me. _Still haven't found out how much perfume is too much huh Sasha?_

"Edward! We have missed you! Oh! And you have gotten so tall!" She said. Her husband shook his head and stepped forward to give me a handshake. I told him hello and went to the kitchen to get juice. When I turned around my mom was standing there smiling at me.

"Good Morning Mom." I said leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"Did Tanya wake you up? I told her if you were asleep to just come back downstairs." She said going to the coffee maker.

"Yeah she woke me up. It was a bit weird. To find her sitting on my bed." I added when she looked up at me confused.

"So your father told me to ask you to meet him in his office." I began to say okay when I remembered what I _heard_ going on in there and a shook my head. "Why not? Look Edward I know you two are upset with each other right now but-." I interrupted her by raising my hand like a child. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yes Edward?"

"I will talk to him I just don't want to do it in the office."

"Why not?"

_Because I heard you and dad having sex in there._ "Because I need to clean the uh… Pool house! So we could just talk out there." She knew damn well I never cleaned that thing it was always one of the workers that are here every weekend.

"Oh! So you now have an interest in cleaning?" She asked as she smirked at me. "Well you can clean it when ever it gets dirty okay? I'll tell your father to meet you out there!" She called as she ran out of the kitchen laughing.

_Great!_

"This is complete bullshit!" I muttered to myself as I lifted the big-as-fuck bag of pool toys. What are all these toys for? It's just one little girl. Now that im thinking about it when was the last time I seen her? I pulled the bag once more and tripped over something on the floor and crashed as I let out a yelp.

I heard laughing from the doorway and looked up to where my father was bent over laughing. "Are you alright?" He choked out while chuckling. I pushed the toys off and stood up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I waved my hand at him. "Mom said you wanted to talk to me?" I said as I started packing up the toys into the bag. _A-fucking-gain._

"Yes! I did! Now I know I told you that you couldn't meet Princess Swan but I found a way to work it out." I looked up when he told me this and cocked an eyebrow. "All that has to happen is both families have got to be there. Of course we have to wait and see if the Princess wants to have this meeting before we proceed."

"I don't think she will want to dad." I said and turned to the bag to tie it and toss it to a corner.

"Why would you think that Edward?" He asked as he sat down on one of the couches. I sat down in a chair and faced him.

"I was… a complete dick to her at the masquerade ball. Excuse my language." I added when he glared at me. "I was rude and I kept snapping at her and I probably could have shot daggers out of my eyes the way I was looking at her." I sighed and prepared for the lecture.

"Why would you do that?" He asked curiously. I looked up surprised that he didn't yell at me. "Oh don't look at me like that. Answer the question."

"I had been upset the entire day before that and I guess because I didn't entirely agree with the wedding I just let out all the anger on her. I never did get a chance to apologize." I explained.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with this girl?" He asked as he sat forward and smirked a little when my eyes widened. "It does?" I nodded reluctantly. "Edward you have a responsibility and you are going to keep it. I'm sorry that you don't like it but there is nothing you can do about it now." He sighed and stood up. "I will contact the Queen and ask her to ask the Princess to come." He said as he left the room.I could tell he was disappointed and I knew he was right.

I had to end it with Bella.

"EDWARD!" Kate screeched as she jumped into my lap and woke me from my nap. I looked down and she smiled big at me. I grinned back and hugged her to me.

"How have you been?" I asked as I lifted her onto my back and exited the pool house. Kate was a 5 year old and she acted just like her mother. Attitude for days but the sweetest person you could meet if you gave her something special.

"I have been a good girl my mom said so she let me come see you and Esme and Carlisle. I heard you were getting married!" She said quickly changing the subject to something she wanted to talk about.

"I am. And you have to be there." I said as I swung her around to my front. When I walked into the house I was crushed into a hug. I let Kate down and turned to Rose and hugged her back.

"Hey Edward." She said in my ear as she hugged even harder. _What was wrong with her?_ I hugged her back just a hard before letting her go and looking at her.

"Hey Rose. How are you?"

* * *

"Alice I have a massive headache right now." I groaned as she burst into my room singing.

"Well that is too damn bad because your dress is here and you're going to try it on!" I looked at her for a second before we both burst out laughing. It was so funny because she had sung that whole sentence and it was to funny to see her curse.

"Okay fine!" I said as I got up and walked into my shower. After I was done with that I walked out in a towel and found Alice still sitting there. Still sitting there singing. "What the hell are you all giddy for?" I asked chuckling.

She looked up at me and bit her lip. "Jasper said he loved me last night." She said and then we both squealed and she started clapping. "It was so sweet Bella." She sighed happily and fell back against my bed. "He kept babbling and stuttering." Aw she is to cute.

"I'm happy for you Alice!" I said as I went into my closet and started to get dressed. "Just put on something comfortable. You're going to be changing a lot today." Alice called as she walking out.

"It's a little loose around the bust." Alice murmured to Mrs. Cope as she circled me with a critical eye. "I know the perfect hairstyle for this Bella." She said as she went back to Regular Alice.

"Don't make me regret being nice about this wedding I said under my breath.

"Oh I won't. You're going to love it." She said before she kissed my cheek and ran to talk to Charlie and Renee.

When we were done eating dinner I checked my phone for the text I had gotten during dinner. I thought it would be rude so I didn't check. I smiled when I saw it was Edwards's name. But when I started reading my smile immediately dropped.

_I HOPE YOU KNOW WHATEVER WE HAD WAS OVER BEFORE IT EVEN BEGAN. I CAN'T EVEN FATHOM WHY I WOULD SPEND MY TIME WITH SOMEONE WHO CAN'T EVEN COME CLOSE TO BEING IN MY LEAGUE. IT IS LAUGHABLE TO ME THAT YOU THINK WE COULD EVEN HAVE A RELATIONSHIP TOGETHER. DON'T CONTACT ME ANYMORE. JUST PRETEND THAT I NEVER EXISTED._

I looked at the text in shock. Where the hell had that come from? We were just 'happy couple' less than nine hours ago! The self-confidence that he had given me had melted with every word he said, well typed, to me.

I sent back a text as quick as I could with the tears in my eyes.

**_FINE. GO AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE EDWARD. THANK YOU FOR USING ME. IF YOU WANT IT TO BE AS IF YOU NEVER EXISTED SO BE IT. I'LL FORGET ABOUT YOU AS EASILY AS YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT ME._**

But even as I hit send and got up to shut myself in my room I knew nothing could be further from the truth.

* * *

***Small wave***

**Hey... So my life has been complete shit since the last time I updated. This is what happened**

***Found out my boyfriend was cheating on me**

***Tearful, Angry Break up**

***Getting into a fight with the bitch he cheated with**

**and then**

***Pregnancy scare.**

**Do you see why I haven't updated. But I'm better now and I hope I still have readers.**

**Favorite Line/Scene?**


	15. What She Did

**HELLO! Thank you guys for all the hate mail towards my Ex-Whore. It was nice to know that a lot of people wanted to know if I kicked the girl's ass. (Which I did. And his. LOL)**

**If you are interested in what the Pool House looked liked put it in the review and I will put it on my profile. About the meeting of these two…**

**

* * *

**

"Edward, calm down!" Emmett yelled at me as he pinned me to the wall. I still fought. I wanted to _kill _that bitch! Why the fuck would she do this to me?

"It was for the best, Edward!" she said, back hiding behind Rose. I had a feeling if everyone wasn't in the room Rose would be getting in a few hits herself.

"That wasn't for you to decide, you evil bitch!" I said, struggling to get free. I have never wanted to hit a girl so much in my life.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Not until you calm down!" he yelled back. "Are you gonna go after her Edward?"

"Probably," I answered simply.

"Edward!" my mother gasped.

"No, mom! She ruined everything!" I said to her before my eyes shot to Tanya. "What the fuck makes you think you can make _any _type of choice for me? Huh?" I yelled making her shrink back. "This was none of your business."

"What did she do?" my dad asked as he stepped forward.

"She ruined my fucking life. That is what she did," I said. All the anger I felt was still there but it was overshadowed by the sadness. Tears filled my eyes and I stopped fighting against Em. He felt me give up and relaxed his grip on me.

"Let me go," I said weakly.

He did and I walked over to my bed. I knew he followed me the whole way there. I sat down and faced away from everybody. "Please get out of my room," I said before the tears fell.

When my door closed I let out a soft sob. I picked up my phone and re-read the text she sent back. I can't believe Tanya would do something like this.

_*Flashback*_

_"Your phone is going off, Edward," Tanya said with a smirk as she walked around me, staring me down. Okay..._

_I looked down and saw Bella's name, immediately bringing a smile to my not-smiling face. It fell right off, though, when I read what it said. What. The. Hell? She was breaking up with me? Weren't we just fine, like, five minutes ago?_

_I looked up to see Tanya, still smirking, and rage took over. Oh, this bitch was going to GET IT._

_"Do you have something to do with this?" I asked her, playing along. She obviously thought she had done something right, because she was beaming wit joy as she nodded back._

_"Yep! I thought I would get that bitch off your back and you can belong to me again," she purred as she leaned in close, only to stop when she saw me glaring at her. There was no way in hell I would kiss this girl... not even if it were a matter of life or death._

_Time to correct her._

_"There are two things wrong with what you just said: First, Bella is not the bitch in this scenario; you are! And second, I have never been yours, and I will never be yours! I belong to Bella!"_

_She narrowed her eyes, like I was challenging her, and then she did the stupidest thing she possibly could have done. She grabbed my phone out of my hand and hopped on my bed, taunting me with it. _

_"Come and get it, Eddie!" she crooned. I let out what was close to a savage growl and leapt at her, only causing her to giggle._

_I sighed and caught my breath. I wasn't going to fight a GIRL. I reached over and gently tried to pull the phone from her hands, only causing her to giggle more loudly. I guess she was getting really loud because Emmett rushed in the room curiously, looking confused._

_"What the hell is going on in here?"_

"_This stupid BITCH won't give me back my phone."_

"_Edward! What the hell, man?" He said as he smacked me on my head. I looked over and glared at him before I turned back to Tanya._

"_Give me my phone," I said calmly. She shook her head and that's when I jumped at her. Before I could reach her Emmett grabbed me and pinned me to the wall._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Hey," Jasper said as he came in about twenty minuets later. I looked up and nodded. "What happened? I didn't really understand when Emmett explained it to me."

He sat down in the computer chair and swung around to face me.

"She… Here," I said and tossed him the phone. The text was still there. He looked at it and looked at me, shocked.

"Go look at her response." I said, quietly. He looked back down and slowly shook his head.

"Tanya did this?" he asked. I nodded my head and he sighed. "What did you do?" he asked. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What did you say back to Bella?"

"Nothing…" I trailed off when he looked at me like I was a dumbass.

"Are you serious?" I said 'yeah' and he threw the phone at my head. I ducked before I glared up at him.

"What the fuck, Jasper?" I asked as I snatched my phone back up to re-read the message…again.

"Don't 'what the fuck' me, Edward! Why are you not calling her or texting her back right now? She probably thinks it's from you," he said, shaking his head.

"I know she thinks it's from me," I sighed before I picked up my phone and called her. It went straight to voicemail. I sighed and hung up.

"Voicemail," I said as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, keep trying. I have to go now but…" he sighed. "Make it right."

Then he walked out into the hallway. I ran my hand through my hair and tugged at the ends.

"This is such BULLSHIT!" I growled out looking at the ceiling. I put the screen back in my face and sighed. "Bella… Please forgive me."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Alice called banging on my door the next morning. I just stayed under my covers and didn't make a sound.

"I know you're in there!" she yelled, banging again. "Mom is getting worried about you. And so is everyone else!" She sounded frustrated.

_Just go away, _I thought, shaking my head. By some miracle she could read minds and she walked away.

I hadn't left the room or talked to anybody since Edward sent that fucking text. I felt shattered and betrayed. How could he do this to me? After everything that had happened? I am so stupid!

I let myself be sucked in and manipulated…

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, I am sorry this happened," Sasha said as she stood at the door as she glared down at Tanya who had tears in her eyes. _Should I give a fuck? _I thought as I glared her. My mom squeezed my hand and when I looked down she nodded towards her.

"What? You think I'm going to forgive her?"

My mom pursed her lips and glared at me.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I'm not going to let this go." I turned my eyes towards Tanya but I was still speaking to my mother.

"Just because she can't over the infatuation, which is _completely _one-sided, doesn't mean she can interfere in my life."

I let go of my mom's hand and turned towards the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Edward!" Tanya said before I got to the stairs. I didn't even acknowledge her. I went into my room and tried Bella for the 20th time.

_Sorry I couldn't get to your call, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible_, I heard before the beep sounded. "Bella, _please _answer your phone," I begged. "I need to talk to you. It is beyond fucking important. Shit! I'm sorry, please excuse my language. I need to explain what happened…_Ti amo così tanto Bella. Ti prego, perdonami,_" I half sobbed down the phone before I closed hung up and fell back onto my bed.

I woke up the next morning to my father shaking me.

"Wake up, Edward," he said, and I sat up to look at him. He smiled sympathetically before he shook his head.

"Your mother wants everyone downstairs in less than 10 minuets. She is extremely confused and I think she is trying to figure everything out. So get dressed and come on," he said before he left.

I reached over to my nightstand to check my phone. I had a text, but it was from Emmett saying that he hope everything would be okay.

"Well it won't, as long as Bella fucking hates me," I said before I pulled on a shirt and made my way downstairs. When I got there everyone was sitting at the dining table. Mom motioned for me to sit next to her and I made my way there.

My mother leaned over and spoke to me in Italian, which she rarely did. "Tutto si risolverà, alla fine Figlio."

She leaned over and kissed my forehead. I nodded and turned to sip my orange juice that was in front of me.

"Okay, everyone, I hope you enjoy your food… _after_ we finish talking, Emmett," she said as she motioned for him to put his fork down. Kate giggled and pointed at him.

"You got in _twoulbe._" I chuckled and shook my head as my mother began to talk.

"Now, Edward you acted very rudely yesterday and I would love to understand your reason. I heard you say she ruined your life but I want to know how."

Kate spoke up before I could.

"He said to mommy yesterday that he didn't want to marry the princess; he wanted to marry Betty," she said before she drank her milk.

I sat, wide-eyed and silently celebrated that she had gotten the name wrong.

"When did you here him say that, sweetie?" my mom said as she looked at me.

"When mommy was putting me in bed for nap-time."

I slowly closed my eyes and rubbed the heels of my hands into my eyes. She was a really good actress, seeing as when I saw her she was fast asleep. But _obviously _I was wrong.

"Did you really say that, Edward?" my mother said. I looked over to my Dad who didn't look too surprised.

"Don't look at him. I asked you a question. Answer it," my mother said. I looked at her again.

"I did say that. But it doesn't even _matter_. The wedding is set. It's _been_ set! It doesn't matter what I say or do it isn't going to change a thing. It doesn't matter that I'm marrying a woman that probably hates me and I feel the same way for her."

My mom gasped and was about to talk be fore I interrupted. "No. I'm done. I don't want to hear it. You heard everything you need to know from Kate. I'm glad because I don't think I could have said it anyway. Dad," I turned to him and said, "if you haven't asked for the little 'meet and greet' thing then don't even bother. You can't fall in love with someone in one sitting anyway. Enjoy your breakfast; I'm not hungry," I said before I walked out and ran up to my room.

I lay in my room for so long before I eventually fell asleep again. I woke up and it was about to be midnight. Bodyguard change. I quickly pulled on running shoes before I locked my bedroom door and went to my balcony. I threw a leg over the rail before I hopped down onto the next balcony. I made my way to the ground before I took off into the forest.

I was going to the last place Bella and I were happy. The place where our first kiss had been. The place where she made me fall in love with her.

As soon as I made it to the waterfall I felt happier again. I could just feel her arms wrapped around me. I walked around the edge and I stripped down my clothes. I stepped backed up a few steps before I jumped into the water with a big splash as I opened my eyes to see I saw a pair of legs swimming away. I pushed myself to the top and yelled for her to stop. But she didn't listen.

"Bella, please!" I yelled and she stopped just as she reached the ladder. She turned around and looked at me before she continued up the ladder.

"Stop!"

* * *

**Hello! I know you are all like. Forreals Bitch? Did you really just miss three fucking holidays of updating. I did and I am so sorry life got fucking CRAZY. I hated not being able to update. And for Bella's point of view She's gonna be next. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Favorite line/scene?**

**Thank you to my Beta CreativelySpecial!**


	16. We Just Can't Have Peace Huh?

**Hi. I keep getting the question when are they gonna meet (As Prince and Princess). I have that planned. It's not coming up yet. It's not too far away but… I am nervous about that. I don't want my readers to get sick of waiting and then just stop reading the story. That would suck. Because I love every single one of you and I want to keep you guys so yea…**

**We are gonna see a totally bipolar Bella BTW.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Stop!" Edward called as I climbed up the ladder.

I didn't stop. I couldn't. My breathing was speeding up and tears were burning my eyes. God, _why_ was I stupid enough to come here? He couldn't see how much he had hurt me. I tried to speed up but my foot slipped on the stick and I fell.

"Ah!" I screamed as I dropped. I heard him scream my name right before I fell into the water. I kept falling farther and farther before I finally stopped. I couldn't see anything. I started swimming towards the top. I was running out of breath. I could feel it.

_Oh, shit! Oh, shit! OH, SHIT! _Please don't let me drown! I pushed myself harder and finally made it to the surface. I broke through gasping and sputtering.

"Oh, my god! Bella!" Edward called, coming up from underwater, too. I looked over to him and saw something that made my fucking blood boil to the highest fucking amount. Relief. Now, normally I would have cried with relief, too. But considering he just broke up with me through _text,_ of all things… Yeah. _Back the fuck up, buddy._

I glared at him and held up my hands as he came closer. He looked confused.

"Stay away from me, Edward," I said calmly before I turned around and headed for the ladder again.

"What? Why? Bella, I need to talk to you!" he said as he swam towards me. I turned around and glared at him so hard it stopped him in his tracks.

"You know what? Fuck your talking! Okay?" I half screamed at him. His eyes popped open at my language, I guess. "You could have talked to me in person when you decided to break up with me, don't you think?"

_Rhetorical question, you asshole… you better not answer! _He didn't so I continued. "I want you to stay away from me. Do you hear me? I want _nothing_ else to do with you!" I said, hating that that tears came to my eyes.

"Bella… Please! I didn't send that text," he said, coming closer. I pushed him back as he got too close. That was a bad idea. He grabbed my hands and held them to his chest. I yanked my hands and he held them tighter.

"I promise you that I didn't! It was this stupid fucking bitch that I don't even like that way. She saw that text that you sent me that morning, and she got jealous. She got jealous because I didn't want or love her like I do you," he said looking into my eyes. I froze and stopped pulling at my hands.

"What? What did you just say?" I said, my breathing coming out in pants. He looked confused before his eyes popped wide and he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He shook his head and laughed nervously.

_Aw! He looks so cute! _What? No! Bella, remember, you're mad at him you don't think he's cute right now! I glared at him and he pulled me closer.

"Bella, I've fallen in love with you."

**EPOV**

Oh my God, I just said it.

Her glare on me softened before she raised her hand and traced my jaw. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_**Smack!**_

"What the fuck?" I said, holding my cheek.

"How dare you, Edward!" she yelled before she slapped me again. Owe!

"Don't come with your 'I love you' bullshit right now! What? Was this supposed to send me running into your arms? Well it's not, okay? You can go to hell with your lies," she said before she turned for the exit again.

I growled and yelled back. "Why are you so fucking stubborn, Bella?" She froze and turned around to raise an eyebrow at me. "Why would you think I'm lying? That stupid bitch, Tanya, means _nothing_ to me! You mean everything. You were so quick to believe a lie but not the truth? What type of shit is that?" I asked, getting angry myself. I looked into her eyes and immediately felt guilty. She looked so _broken_.

"I'm not falling for your lies. You really hurt me with that text," she said as her voice broke. "I gave myself over to you and you just fucked me over. I can't forgive you. You don't exist to me anymore."

That last sentence tore through my heart and pierced my soul. _Dramatic? Yes. True? Hell, yes._

"Bella," I choked out. She looked at me as tears streamed down her face. "I would _never_ hurt you. I promise you, I did not send that text. I didn't break your heart. I won't be able to live if you walk out of my life. I want to exist to you. I don't care about anyone else. I love you."

She shook her head and closed her eyes. I grabbed her close to me and put my mouth at her ear. "I swear to you… on my fucking _life_. I love you, Bella." I said desperately.

"Edward," she whispered as she clung to me. She sobbed and whimpered until she got pruny.

"Let's get out," she whispered into my neck. I nodded and put her on my back. She got off my back as soon as we were on the grass. She put on an oversized Mickey Mouse top and slippers. I smiled at how adorable she looked.

"Shut up," she said as she blushed.

"It's cute," I said as I sat down next to her.

"You do realize you just told me you loved me, right?" she said as she turned towards me. My eyes found hers as she looked at me. No matter how much she tried to hide it, I saw the joy there. But I also saw the remaining fear. I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Yes, I do. I meant every word," I said but I saw Bella look down and chew on her lip. She shook her head and looked up at me.

"Bella, if you don't love me back, you don't have to say it," I said in a sad voice and bowed my head. I wasn't going to make her say she loved me. It wouldn't mean anything that way.

"I never said that," she said as she stroked the back of my head. She threaded her fingers through the hair and pulled my head up. She was smiling at me.

"Let me get something out first, okay? First, I believe you about the message."

I let out a triumphant, 'Yes!' before I realized and she laughed.

"Second, I won't hurt you, either. I won't ever break your heart and that I swear to you. On my life…" She paused and looked into my eyes. "I will help you work on your dirty mouth." She giggled as I shook my head and laughed.

"Bella!" I groaned.

"I love you, too," she whispered into my ear before I felt her blush against my own cheek. I turned towards her and kissed her forehead.

She sighed and pulled my lips to hers. She licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth. She moaned as our tongues brushed against each other's. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth as she pulled away to breathe. I pushed her onto her back and settled between her legs.

"Oh, god," I groaned out quietly as she tugged and pulled on my hair. God, that felt amazing when she did that. She pulled away and rolled me onto my back. She sat hovered just inches away from where I wanted her to sit. She pushed her hands against my chest and smirked down at me.

"You know what I just realized?" I shook my head and grabbed her hips trying to push her down but she resisted. _Damn it!_ "You like rough sex, Edward," she said and laughed as I looked up at her in shock.

"Oh, don't look at me like you didn't know," she said as she ground against me. I moaned and answered her.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" I asked, bucking against her as she rubbed.

"You love it when I almost snatch your hair out," she answered simply.

"That's all? I think a lot of guys would- oh, shit!" I gasped when she bit into my neck gently.

"Then there's that," she said smugly. I nodded and asked what else.

"Hmm," she said as she looked at me. She pulled me up against her and ground down on me hard as she scraped her nails down my back.

"Bella," I growled as I pushed her onto her back and thrust against her hard. She moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"You like it just as much." I said in her ear. She nodded her head vehemently.

"More!" she gasped out and I did it again.

"Wait!" she said urgently. I rose off of her and looked down at her. She propped up on her elbows and looked at me shyly.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember how you… satisfied me the other night?" she asked as she sat on her knees. I smirked and nodded my head.

"I never did repay you," she said seductively as she reached my shorts. I looked her shocked.

"You sure you want to do that?" I asked and she looked confused. Her face got blurry and for a second I thought I was going blind. "Bella!" I yelled in panic.

She shook my shoulders and yelled back. "What's wrong?" All of the sudden she came back into focus and she was just looking at me with worry.

"Are you okay, Edward? You just kind of zoned out after you kissed my forehead." She chuckled.

I shook my head and almost cried. "It was a dream?" I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy. "Uh… never mind," I said and started laughing.

"O…kay! Well, Edward, I would say it's time for you to get some rest," she said as she pulled me up. I slowed my laughter and grabbed her.

"I love you," I said and kissed her. She sighed and kissed me back. "I have missed you," I said as I squeezed her hard against me.

"I love you, too," she said back as she hugged me just as hard.

"Missed you more," she said before she pulled away. I looked down and saw her smiling the biggest I've ever seen. "Go to bed," she said gently as she pulled away.

"Dream about me," I answered back and laughed as she pushed me.

"Like that's something new." She ran off before I could answer. I got my clothes and went back home.

I woke up to Kate bouncing on my bed like a lunatic.

"Edward!" she chanted as she kept bouncing. I grabbed her foot and made her lay down. She giggled and squirmed as I trapped her under my arm.

"Let me up!" she squealed. I did as she asked and when I looked up she was frowning. I sat up and pulled her into my lap.

"What's wrong, Kate?" I asked gently.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Betty," she sniffled against my shoulder. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I was just saying what I heard and I was not s'pose to," she hiccupped as she started crying. I patted her back.

"No, it's alright. You didn't get me in trouble. I'm not mad at you," I said as I hugged her.

"Really?" I said yes and she sighed. "Good."

After a few moments she said, "you smell like strawberries."

I froze and looked down at her. "Are you wearing body splash?" I bust up laughing.

"No. It's, uh… candy," I said and put her out of my room. "I have to shower. Go eat cookies or something."

**BPOV**

"Am I seeing things?" Alice asked as I sat in the living room watching Family Guy. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"No. Stewie really did just make a mouse puke on the steak."

I giggled as she nudged me. She looked at me with real concern as she grabbed my popcorn bowl.

"Um… really?" I asked as I grabbed it back. "No. I'm fine, Alice."

I looked up her to see her scrutinizing me. "I am better than fine. I am fantastic, glorious, magnificen-."

Alice slapped her hand on my mouth and laughed.

"I get it!" she beamed at me and asked, "What happened?"

"Edward said he loved me!" I sang just as she did that morning Jasper told her he loved her. She squealed and jumped on me.

"Oh, my god! Really? This is so great! Now you know your pr-."

"Princess Alice?" Alec said as he walked around the corner. She looked up at him. "Mrs. Cope is here." He led her in.

"Yay! Okay, Bella. I have and idea for the bridesmaid dress," she said excitedly. She pulled me from the couch and led me to Mrs. Cope's room.

"What do you think?" she asked, biting her thumb. "You wanted green and cream/white right?"

I looked at the dress and I thought it was amazing. "I love it! It's amazing, Alice!" I felt the green sash as I looked at her. "You think I could have a flower girl?" I asked her shyly.

"Yes! Of course! Who would you like?"

"Evelyn," I said without hesitation. She squealed and called out to Renee and Charlie.

They had spent a lot of time _alone_ these days. I'm very happy for them but… I don't even want to think about what they're doing.

**

* * *

**

"God, that feels good."

"I bet it does."

"Don't get cocky. Oh! There! Right there!"

"That's the spot?"

"Yes!" I moaned as I stretched out my neck again. I leaned against Edward and grabbed his hand as it started wandering. "Nope. You said neck massage. Not grope fest."

I giggled as he rubbed his hands down my legs.

"I wasn't even groping you," he leaned down and caught me in a passionate kiss. "Yet."

"Enough!" a voice yelled from behind us. I jumped up just as Edward did and gasped as the stunning blond walking into the clearing.

"You didn't think you would ever get caught?" she asked Edward as she glared at him. "Does she know your secret?"

"Rose," Edward said with such anger I took a step away from him. "Shut the fuck up." He held up a hand.

"I don't think I will," she said as she stepped towards me. "Are you 'Bella'?" she asked, sneering. I took a step behind Edward and held my breath.

"Leave her alone, Rosalie. Go home and mind your fucking business," Edward said calmly.

"Why should I, Edward?"

* * *

**Uh oh… Well look at this bitch! Hahah.**

**As you can see I suck at angst. I hope it didn't disappoint everybody. If I did I sincerely apologize!**

**I have a new story called His Life Becoming Mine Bella's the Vamp and Edwards the Human. Go check it out…Please?**

**Favorite scene/line?**

**Thank you CreativelySpecial.**


	17. Wedding Of Surprises

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed, alerted, and faved! I hope you enjoy. I think this chapter might make everybody happy… in some way.**

**

* * *

**

"Because what I do doesn't concern you. That's why you need to go mind your business," Edward said coldly back to this… 'Rose' person.

"Why are you being a disgrace to your family, Edward?" she said as she glared at me. I shrank back more.

"Why are you using woman after woman? Huh, Edward?" she asked him harshly.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Rosalie?" he shouted, outraged. I took another step away from him. He swirled around to face me his eyes pleading.

"Bella, I swear I don't know what she is babbling about," he said as he reached for my hands. I pulled them out of the way.

"Bella, I thought you trusted me," he said quietly.

"I would trust you if you wouldn't keep secrets from me," I responded just as quietly.

_You are such a hypocrite! You are hiding the fact that you're engaged! And that you're a Princess._

I told the voice in my head to shut up before I focused on what was happening in front of me again. I noticed Edward had turned back to face Rose during my minor space out. Edward's face was red and he was shaking.

"She deserves to know!" Rosalie yelled at him as she stared him down.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, completely confused.

"You know what? How could you do that to Tanya?" she asked. I felt the breath rush out of me as I slowly shook my head back and forth. Tanya. I remember that name from yesterday. The one who meant nothing to him. Or so he told me.

"What is she talking about, Edward?" I asked. He turned around to face me and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I never did any thing-." He was cut of by a short humorless laugh.

"You used her Edward!" she said, pushing him. He stayed where he was and shook her hands off of him.

"Don't touch me," was all he said as she tried to do it again.

"You are such an asshole! You fuck Tanya and then leave-."

"Rosalie, shut the fuck up if you don't have your facts right," he said in one of those eerily calm voices that freak you out more than yelling. She was quiet.

"I have never had sex with Tanya. I have never _wanted_ to have sex with Tanya. She is an obsessed crazy bitch that I want nothing to do with," he said as he stepped closer to her. She took a step back but he advanced again.

"Get the fuck away from this waterfall before you look like more of an idiot."

Wow. Harsh. I bit my lip to stop my laughter. I mean it wouldn't be funny in another situation. But in the beginning she had an intimidating nature and now when she is turning away to leave she looks like a scolded little girl. A giggle escaped and Edward turned around to look at me.

"I'm sorry you had to see me that way," he said, frowning.

"No. You had to defend yourself. From the lies…right?" I asked, hesitantly. He looked at me in confusion. "Was she lying? About you were having sex with Tanya?" I asked quietly. He sighed and shook his head.

"Bella, I have never had sex with her. I am a _virgin_," he said as he laughed. "I don't know how she managed to convince Rose that we slept together."

He grabbed my hands and pulled me close to him. I tilted my head to look at him. "I didn't lie about that," he said, looking into my eyes. He bent his head and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you," he breathed out as he pressed me harder against him. I moaned and locked my hands around his neck.

"I love you, too," I returned and immediately opened my mouth when he caressed my lower lip with his tongue. He pulled away and lowered us onto the blanket he had brought with him. I straddled him and crashed my lips back to his.

"You just _love _having control, don't you?" he asked as he rolled us back over. I smirked at him.

"You know you love it," I muttered as I leaned in for a kiss. His lips smirked against mine as he flipped us over faster than I could blink, causing me to scream.

"Don't do that, Edward," I shrieked over his laughter as I slapped him in the arm as hard as I could. It didn't even seem to bother him, but, nevertheless, he looked down at me with remorse in his eyes.

"Sorry, love," he said, his eyes smoldering as he placed little, delicate kisses along my neck. I bucked my hips up to grind against his without even thinking about it, wanting more friction. His body was being very… responsive against mine, rubbing in all of the right spots at the right times. A hard thing poking against my thigh made me know I wasn't doing anything to turn him off.

I could feel my tense muscles slowly start to relax under his gentle but firm touch, making me literally feel like I was melting into a puddle.

I nudged against him until he got the picture and rolled over, taking with him until I was, once again, on top. My favorite spot.

His long fingers played with the edge of my shirt, and the tickle of the fabric rubbing against my skin made me squeal and grind into him at the same time…a winning combination, if you asked me. He slowly pulled it up, pretty much sending me into a sexual frenzy by the time he had thrown it across the grass. I looked at him, and he looked at me, and as we looked at each other, I had a revelation: I was ready.

I leaned forward and put my lips at his ear. "Edward make love to me." I said quietly. He pulled back from where he was kissing my neck to look into my eyes. "Please." I said again quietly.

"I would." He said. "But I don't have a condom."

"You don't need one. I'm on the pill." As soon as the word was out of my mouth I was on my back and Edward was between my legs staring at me with such lust in his eyes I lost my breath. He trailed his hand down my side until he reached the edge of my shorts.

"I love you Bella." He sighed out as he pushed his fingers underneath the band. His fingers brushed against my heated flesh and a let out a quiet moan. He trailed his finger down to my entrance. I gasped as he pushed a finger inside.

"God yes." I whimpered when he started pushing farther and harder into me. He curled he finger and rubbed it on my spot. "Edward!" I called out as he sucked on my neck. My walls started fluttering around his finger as he rubbed his thumb against my clit. He mouth let go of my neck and he whispered into my ear.

"Cum Bella. I wanna hear you." GOD! That was sexy. He needs to speak in that husky demanding voice more often.

"Yes! Yes! God...Edward!" I moaned out as he crushed his lips to mine. As I lay there trying to catch my breath he adds another finger. "What are you doing?" I moaned.

"Getting you ready." He said quietly into my ear. I kissed his temple and started tugging at his pants. He shifted so I could pushed them down with my feet. I looked down and grabbed Edwards length. I wrapped my hand around it and became slightly afraid when my fingers did not touch. I started moving my hand up and down as I kissed him. "Oh god Bella. You don't know how many times I have dreamed of you doing this to me."He groaned out as I squeezed him a bit harder.

"Please Edward. Now." I begged as I let go of him and laid back. He hovered over me and rubbed the head against me. As he lined himself up with my entrance he paused and grabbed one of my hands in his as he pushed inside. I squeezed his hand and whimpered as he stretched me. He pushed in more and paused at my barrier.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he looked into my eyes. I nodded my head and smiled at him. He smiled back before he kissed me softly before he pushed forward. I went still and pulled my mouth from his as I took a deep breathe and tried to calm myself. It isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. It kinda burned a little before it started to lessen and become numb.

I bucked my hips against his to stretch more. I did it again before he grabbed my hips and stopped them. "Please." He breathed out raggedly. His breath was coming out in pants against my neck and his arm was shaking as he held himself above me. "You gotta stop before I embarrass myself." He said as he chuckled.

He waited another few seconds before he pulled away and thrust against me again. He started a rhythm as he made love to me. "God Bella." He moaned out as he started thrusting harder against me. I grabbed his hair and brought his mouth back to mine as he started shuddering and cursing.

"I love you Edward." I said as he came inside me groaning out my name into my chest. He seemed to deflate as he breathed out.

"That was fucking amazing." He said as he buried his face into my neck. I ran my fingers up and down his back as his breathing evened out.

"Don't fall asleep on me Edward." I said sleepily. He rolled over and draped his shirt over me before he pulled his pants back on. He kissed me and laid back down pulling me to lay over his chest.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Edward pacing back and forth grabbing at his head in aggravated pulls. I sat up and pulled on my clothes. As I stood up he stopped pacing and looked at me with such remorse in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I tried to get used to the throbbing between my legs. I sat back down and picked at the grass as he started pacing again. "Edward!" I called and he stopped.

"We shouldn't have done it." He said quietly but I heard him as if he had shouted it into my ear.

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"We should not have had sex last night." He said as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it back over his shoulders. I jumped up and stared at him.

"Why would you say that?" I asked quietly.

"Because I'm not even supposed to be with you! Bella I'm getting married." He said desperately but he stopped when he realized what he said. I stood there shocked as he tried to back up.

"No just stop." I said and held up a hand. I tried to calm down before I did something I was going to regret.

I didn't succeed.

I rushed him and pushed him over the edge of the waterfall. "Bastard!" I screamed as I did. He went further underwater before he resurfaced sputtering. He looked up at me and I started yelling at him. "You lying asshole! How could you do this to me? You couldn't remember to tell me you were getting married before you decided to take my virginity?" I screamed as he grabbed the ladder.

"Bella!" He said as he climbed higher. I turned around and ran towards my house.

I made it home crying and shaking and headed straight to Alice's room. She was smiling and giggling but when she saw me she sobered and said goodbye before she jumped up and pulled me into her arms.

"What happened?" She asked as she pulled me onto her bed. I sobbed out my story and she rocked me back and forth as she tried to sooth me. "Maybe this was how it was supposed to be Bella. Maybe it will turn out better in the end." She said hesitantly. I shook my head.

"Maybe this is Karma being the biggest bitch she could ever be. Maybe I shouldn't have been cheating on my fiance and this wouldn't have happened. God Alice! I feel so stupid. I just want to sleep and calm down." I said as I pulled away and headed towards the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in here?" She asked as she stood with me.

"I'm sure." I said quietly and went to my room.

When I got to my room I went straight to the bathroom to shower. After I finished I got into bed and covered my face with my sheets and cried. I cried and vowed to find away to forget about Edward.

* * *

Over the next few weeks I jumped into the wedding plans more than usual. I wanted to forget about that night. And all the nights before then. Alice and Renee were both concerned with how I was acting but I always shrugged them off and continued planning my wedding to the Prince of Assholes.

"You know this wedding is only a week away right?" Alice asked me at the final fitting of the dresses. She always had to be there like something was going to change. I looked over at her and nodded. "You seem so calm!" She exclaimed.

"That's because I am. I don't care. All I'm doing is taking care of a responsibility. I don't love him. Therefore this day is just another on the calendar." I said as I stepped out of the dress.

"Bella-." Alice started but I just walked out. I didn't want to hear another reassuring speech.

"Bella!" Evelyn squealed as she burst into the room where I was getting dressed. She twirled as she stopped in front of me. I laughed and hugged her to me. She looked so beautiful in her little flower girl dress. "You look so pretty Bella." She said as she touched her hand to my cheek.

"You look even better." She waved her hand and giggled.

"Alice said to grab your shoes and come to her room." She said as she hopped on my bed to sit down. I nodded and picked up my shoes. "Come on." She squealed and grabbed my hand. As we moved down the hallway she seemed to get more excited.

"Evelyn? What are you hiding?" I said warily.

"It's called a surprise. You can't ruin a surprise Bella." I heard my Mom say as I walked into the room. I snapped my head up and started crying when I saw Mom, Dad, Angela, the twins, and their parents. She held her arms open as I started running toward them. "Oh my sweet Bella I have missed you!" She breathed as she caught me in her arms. "I love you sweetheart and look absolutely beautiful." She said and wiped the tears that formed in her eyes.

Next was my dad and he crushed me to his chest and kissed me on the forehead. "I miss you so much." He said quietly. "You know I love you right?" He asked quietly and I nodded my head and giggled. "Good. You could be on the cover of a magazine right now Bells." He said as he released me. I thanked him and turned to Angela.

She was crying and smiling and bouncing in her toes. "Angela!" I screamed and jumped at her.

"Bella!" She screamed right back. I cried into her shoulder while she soaked mine. "Oh my god we cannot stay away from each other that long ever again." She said squeezing tighter. I nodded my head in agreement and turned to hug the boys and the Webers.

"We actually missed you. Can you believe that?" Brandon said laughing and wiping off the kiss I pressed to his and Brian's cheek.

* * *

"So how much do you love me?" Alice said smugly while zipping the back of my dress up. We were officially getting ready for the wedding. Angela was going to be a bridesmaid too. Charlie had come in and told me that Prince Cullen had arrived and we should be able to start soon.

"I love you more than I could possibly tell you." I said smiling at her through the mirror. "It means so much to me that you could get my other family here too. I love you Alice. I'm so happy you're my sister." I said quietly. She looked up and smiled a big grin at me.

"I love you too. I couldn't wish for a better sister."

I stood outside the door of the ballroom. As I waited everybody told me how much they love me and how beautiful I looked before they went inside to sit.

Charlie and Alec finally came with the okay to start. I grabbed Charlie and pulled him to stand next to me. "What do you need?" He asked quietly.

"Give me away Charlie." I said as the doors opened and he didn't have a choice anymore.

"I would be honored." He said. As Evelyn started the petals Alice and Angela followed behind her. After they were standing at the front everybody stood and waited for me.

I made my way to the front holding on to Charlie tightly. The Prince was standing there with his back to me looking tense. When I stepped up on the platform he turned to face me,already glaring, but his gaze turn soft and adoring when he saw me.

I looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"What the hell?" Edward said quietly looking me in the eyes. "Bella?" He asked taking my face in his hands. I grabbed his hand and nodded.

"Edward." I said and started crying silent tears.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! It has been how long? You hate me huh? I just need to apologize for the SERIOUS delay in updating. I hope I didn't dissappoint anybody with the chapter. It longer than the others right? If not I hope to get the chapter out soon! Favorite line/scene?**

**Favorite review gets a preview!**

**Thanks to CreativelySpecial.**


	18. Attempts

**Heeeey! Thanks for ALL of the reviews and faves and alerts. I love you all.**

"What the hell?" He said again but louder. He turned toward a blond man and signaled him. "Dad, can we have a moment to ourselves for one second?" He asked him quietly. Edward's father nodded quickly but he looked irritated. He turned back to me and grabbed my hand. As he pulled me away I caught Alice's grin.

"Edward? When did you become a prince?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips. He turned around to face me and smiled at me.

"Oh. About 18 years ago. When were you gonna tell me you were a Princess?" He asked running a hand through his hair. As he did that his hair got messed up like I always knew it to be.

"Seeing as how I was getting married, I don't think I ever would've." I said looking to the floor.

He pulled my chin up and smirked at me. "You had me feeling like the biggest asshole that night." He said shaking his head. "I was sick thinking about how bad I hurt you but you were engaged too. Can I please ask you why you decided to push me off the damn edge?" He asked chuckling.

I bit my lip and crushed myself into his chest. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking about my side of the lies. I was just being a teenage girl. The guy I was in love with took my virginity and then he ended it. Sorry." I said looking up at him.

"So we're about to get married and we only met four months ago." He said leaning down to kiss me. I sighed as his lips met mine. "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you but at the same time I didn't. I wanted to be with you. Not this bitch I met at the masquerade ball." He said and winced when I pinched him.

"Hey! I was that 'Bitch'." I said glaring at him.

"I didn't know that then." He sighed out and grinned at me. I tried to stop it but I smiled back at him. "Exactly. You can't stay mad at me." He said smugly and as I was about to protest he crashed his lips to mine. This time he didn't pull away. He pushed me against the wall and hugged me to him. I moaned as he caressed my tongue with his. I started grabbing at his hair and gasping for breath. "Damn it we have to stop." He said pulling away.

"Why?" I said grabbing his jacket to bring him back towards me. He put his hands on the wall and paused inches before my lips.

"Because we have to go get married." He said casually shrugging. I laughed and hugged him again. "You don't know how bad I want to be inside you again." He said nibbling on my ear. I moaned and pushed him away.

"You are the one who stopped it from happening."

"Okay so my feet are getting tired and I have to put your lipstick back on now Bella." Alice said entering the room with Angela on her heels. She raised her eyebrow at us and stifled her laughter. "Edward, the _bride_ is supposed to wear the lipstick not you."

"Thanks I never realized that." He said pulling away from me and heading out wiping at his bruised lips. He winked as he got to the door and stepped out.

"So how do you want me to re-do your damn hair Bella?" Alice said laughing as they ran towards me.

* * *

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." I said smiling at Edward with a voice thick with tears.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He said as he looked at me with his glassy eyes.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. Edward you may now kiss your Princess." The pastor said smiling at us. Edward pulled me close to him by my hands and kissed me. He slipped in a little tongue before he pulled away to lay his forehead to mine and whisper to me.

"I love you so much Bella." He said letting the tears fall.

"I love you too." I said as I kissed his neck.

We turned towards the huge cheering crowd and smiled. We walked back down the isle together hugging everyone that asked. As we got into the limousine that would be taking us to a reception a little girl ran up and hugged Edward around his legs. He bent down and picked her up. She grabbed his face and kissed his forehead before she pointed backwards and said. "Mommy said she was sorry."

"Tell your mommy she's been forgiven." He said kissing her cheeks and putting her back on her own to feet. She smiled and turned towards me.

"You are so pretty." She said before she ran to hug me too.

"You too!" I called since she was already heading towards some huge guy. "I've seen him before." I said to Edward as he sat in the car with me.

"Yeah you've seen him have me in a head-lock." He said leaning over and kissing me.

"Holy shit." Edward said quietly as he opened the door to the reception. I laughed and grabbed his arm as we walked inside. Everyone clapped and cheered as we walked in. "God there is a lot of people here." He said through un-moving lips. I nodded in agreement and looked around trying to find my families.

"Bella!" Angela yelled grabbing my hand. "This party is amazing!" She sang as she led us through the crowd. "Being royalty is awesome right?" She asked sighing and laughing.

* * *

"Throw it to me Bells!" I heard Alice yell through all the noise. I grinned and tossed my bouquet over my shoulder. I turned around just in time to see Renee catch it. I smiled and went down to kiss her cheek. "Congrats Mommy!" Alice sang as she smirked at her. Renee blushed and hugged me.

Edward licked his lips as he led me to the chair. I hit him on the arm and turned red. "Shut up!" I whispered making him chuckle. I sat and he got down on one knee. He grabbed my foot and trailed his hand up my leg. As he got to my thigh I bit my lip as he looked at me with a devilish grin and lust filled eyes. I squirmed as he got to the very edge of my panties and stopped. He laughed quietly as he pulled the garter down my thigh. He grabbed it and shot it towards the crowd of men.

It hit Charlie on the side of his face. He scratched he head and stood up. I watched as he went towards Renee and grabbed her hand.

"Oh this is gonna be priceless." I whispered to Edward as we moved out of the way.

* * *

"We're married Bella." Edward said in my ear as he twirled me around the dance floor. I couldn't stop smiling as we danced. I leaned away and looked up into his eyes as he stared down at me.

"I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am." I said quietly. I leaned up and pecked his lips as he agreed. "I love you."

"I lo-." His words were cut off as a string of shots rang out in the room. Edwards head snapped up as guards rushed around us. Emmett came up and pushed us behind him. He pushed us through the crowd quickly as more shots were fired. Some guy popped up in front of us and fired off his gun. I screamed and slammed myself against Edward's chest as the bullet hit Emmett in the chest. He grunted before he shot back at him the man fell to the floor as he clutched his bleeding heart. Emmett leaned forward and snatched the mask off of his face.

"James." I said quietly. Emmet slammed the back of his gun against James' temple as he reached for his gun again. He finally got us to the destination and shoved us in the door. It was a huge room with no windows, two beds, two couches, a little refrigerator and a table. There was another door that I assumed led to the bathroom.

"Edward, Isabella do not open this door." Emmett barked as he slammed it shut. I fell back against the bed as Edward paced.

"What was that?" I asked shaking and crying. He looked towards me and shook his head.

"An assassination attempt." He said plopping down beside me. He took me into his arms and rubbed my shoulders. The door burst open as Alec dragged Alice and Jasper into the room. She was sobbing and clinging to Jasper as he held her up. Alec repeated the warning before he shut the door. "What happened? Who got hit?" Edward asked Jasper as he watched Alice.

"Carlisle and Renee." Jasper said as he sat with Alice cradled to his chest. I let out a shocked breath and sobbed quietly. Edward gasped and grabbed his chest. "They are clearing out the room now." He said quietly. I grabbed Edward as he let silent tears fall. As we waited in the room the chaos continued. Evelyn and Kate, the little girl from the wedding, joined us ten minuets after. They ran straight to me and Edward crying their little eyes out.

Alice had fallen asleep, but she was still murmuring 'I can't lose her too.' Edward looked terrible and I'm sure I looked the same.

"Where's your Mommy?" I heard Edward ask Kate as he held her. She shrugged and hiccuped.

"Daddy said she was okay." She said quietly. "But I haven't seen her yet. I'm scared Edward." She whimpered as she clung to his neck. Edward looked towards the ceiling and shook his head.

"I am scared too. Everything will be okay." He told her as he rubbed her back. He looked over his head at me and reached out his other hand for me to take. "It will." He said. I nodded and wiped my face, clearing away the tears.

We sat there forever it seemed.

The door was slammed against multiple times followed by shots.

Alice had woken up and was sitting in a catatonic state. Staring off into space, not responding to anybody.

Edward was miserable but was hiding it. He wanted to be strong for everybody. I was running my fingers through his hair as he laid his head in my lap. "What if he dies?" He asked me softly looking up at me.

"He won't." I assured him.

"I can't lose my Dad. No matter what I say to him I do love him." He said shaking his head. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"You won't be losing your dad anytime soon." I said even though I had no way of knowing if that was true.

And I had no idea if I would be losing my mom.

* * *

**Hello! You thought it was gonna be happy for a while right? Who ever thought something was up with James? All questions will be answered and Carlisle and Renee's condition will be announced next chapter.**

**Favorite 2 reviews gets a preview!  
**

**Favorite Line/Scene?**


	19. No Brother of Mine

**Hello Readers! Thank you for the reviews, faves, and alerts! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

"They are coming for you. Believe me!" James cried at Charlie. He stood with his gun pointed at his head. He looked beyond furious. Me, Edward, Jazz and Alice peeped into the garage.

"Who? Huh? Who the fuck is coming? Because I can guarantee they will die soon after you." He asked him glaring as he stepped forward to press the gun into the wound on James' shoulder. Yeah I thought it hit his heart but no. It was his shoulder. You don't know how disappointed everyone was.

"Ah!" He screamed as he thrashed under the gun. Charlie just pressed harder before he let go. "Bastard." He rasped out.

"Fuck you James. Answer the question before I shoot you." He cocked the gun and pointed at his forehead. James stared him in defiance and Charlie grinned and arched an eyebrow. Before James could blink Charlie lowered the gun and shot him on his knee. He screamed as he fought against his restraints. "Answer the question!" Charlie yelled getting impatient.

"Okay." James gasped trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Charlie as he began to speak. "They call themselves the Volturi. The guards that shot the King were a part of them. Obviously me too. Last night we were supposed to take out all of those royal fuckers-. Ah!" He gasped after he spat out the words. Charlie had whipped him across the face with his gun. All of us winced quietly and continued to spy.

"Remember James, there is one more of you evil fuckers out there waiting. I could just shoot you and get it over with. Remember that." He said calmly as he stepped back and waved for him to continue.

"Caius is next in line to be King. If all of the Kings and Queens were to pass on or their line stopped he would be put into their place. So he came up with this plan. Get inside without his body. He recruited Aro, Demetri and Felix. Aro was his brother but he wanted nothing to do with it. So he let him live but ordered Felix to kill him afterward. After I was assigned to guard here he asked me to join him. Of course I refused until he brought in something to change my mind.

"He is a power hungry motherfucker that I wanted nothing to do with. He bribed me. He has my wife. That is the only reason I got involved. Please Charles. Don't kill me." He pleaded as he looked up at Charlie.

"You are one lying bastard." Charlie chuckled. James' eyes widened and he stared at Charlie incredulously. "What funeral did I attend with you 6 months ago?" He asked rhetorically. "Wasn't it your wife's? The beautiful red head Victoria? I may be getting old but I'm not forgetting yet." He said coldly.

"He is the one who killed her though. If I come back empty handed he will kill me too. Charles if you would just let me go-." He started to plead again but Charlie cut him off.

"Shut the hell up! You will pay for what you did to Renee!" He said as he cocked the gun. "I hope you burn in hell you bastard." Charlie growled at him before he shot. I closed my eyes before he did and hid in Edward's embrace. We all made our way back into the lounge room quickly and quietly. We all ran around the corner just as the garage door slammed against the wall and Charlie's, "Fuck!" was heard all around the house.

"I've never seem him this way." Alice whispered as Charlie leaned against the wall breathing heavily. He straightened up suddenly and snapped his head in our direction. We all jerked back and made Jasper fall. He knocked over a table and within seconds guards were surrounding us with guns. They lowered them and sighed in irritation when the realized it was us. "Sorry Jazz." Alice said helping him up.

"What are you kids doing down here? You are supposed to stay upstairs in Bella's room. Not down here in the open where you could easily get shot." Charlie said staring at us. All of us turned without answering and walked towards the stairs. Six guards followed and the lined the hallway as we went in and shut the door.

Me and Edward took my bed as Alice and Jasper sat on the sofa. We all sat there and waited.

This is what drove us to sneaking out and eavesdropping. We were all anxious to hear about Carlisle and Mom. Alice had yet to get any good news and neither had Edward.

I lay back against my pillow and grabbed my phone and tried to distract myself with the pool game. Edward lay down on my stomach and sighed as he looked up at my ceiling. I reached my hand down and stroked his hair before going back to my game.

* * *

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until Edward's phone let out a loud ring. "Ah!" He yelled popping up from my stomach to fumble around in his pocket. "Hello?" He answered when he finally answered. "Mom? Is he okay?" He asked quietly while he reached for me in the bed. I grabbed his hand and waited as his mother spoke. "Oh god. Can he walk?" He asked her quietly. "Okay, I will. I love you too." He breathed out a harsh breath and looked up at me with wet eyes. "The bullet hit his spine." I gasped and waited for him to continue. "He isn't responding to touch at the moment but he's talking. My mom said he said freaked out when he couldn't fell her pinching his leg.

"The doctor came in when I was talking to her so she told me she would call back." He said leaning against my pillow and pulling me down to lie on his chest. Alice looked over at me with a terrified expression before she turned and hid her face in Jasper's neck.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I whispered as I squeezed his hand. He nodded and breathed deeply trying to keep his sadness hidden.

* * *

"Yes this is her." Alice spoke into the phone as we all waited to hear. "Is she hurt badly?" She asked quietly. She sighed in relief as she laughed lightly. "Oh thank God!" She exclaimed clutching her chest. She looked up at Edward before she spoke again. "Has there been another update on King Cullen?" She asked. She smiled and thanked the person before she hung up. "Mom is awake and she is fine. The bullet didn't hit her anywhere serious. And she is just anxious to know when she can leave.

"Edward she said you father was starting to move his foot a little bit. **(A/N It's fiction! I don't know if that can happen but it's my story so it will! LOL I can't have Carlisle out to long!) **So he is getting better obviously." She said smiling at him. He smiled back at her and thanked her quietly. We sat around for another 2 hours talking. Everybody was just a bit more relaxed after the phone call.

The calm before the storm.

We were sitting in silence playing cards when the first shot was heard. Then more rang out and flew into my window. I quickly jumped out of my bed and fell to the floor. All of the sudden the lights went out. "Alice!" I called out because she was no longer near me.

"Shh! I'm okay." She said from somewhere on the other side of the room. I heard a scuffle outside before I heard the wood of the banister break and someone's surprised yelp. Then my door burst open and a man walked in holding a gun.

I could see from the moonlight shining through the window. He spun around before he fired off in the direction I heard Alice from. One of the tables was tipped over and he was distracted. All of the sudden Jasper slammed into him making him lose his footing. He dropped the gun and Edward grabbed it.

"Ow! È piccolo bastardi pagheranno per questo! Caius, sarà qui a prendere quello chespetta di diritto il suo!" He spat out at Edward making him laugh.

"Caius morirà proprio come te." He whispered to him. The man leaned up on his elbows and smirked at Edward.

"Si dovrebbe uccidere il tuo fratello?" He asked him quietly.

Edward's expression turned furious before he hit him on the side of his head making him pass out. I got up from the floor and ran over to Alice.

"Alice! Are you okay?" I asked and she looked up at me and nodded. I pulled her to her feet and looked over at the boys they were talking to Charlie who walked in rubbing his shoulder. We walked over to him and he looked down at the man before he ushered us out of the room.

We were all put into my childhood room before Charlie left again to call someone. Jasper and Alice were looking at a still furious Edward with sympathetic looks. What happened?

"Edward?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"Non è mio fratello. Non ho un fratello." He growled. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. If I could understand Italian I would _know_ what he was saying. He pressed his hands into his eyes and groaned.

"What happened?" I asked him quietly. "What did he say to you?" I asked.

"He… he asked me if I would kill my own brother. He said Caius was my brother." He said clenching and unclenching his hands. I gaped at him and rubbed his back. "So many things went through my mind. Did Carlisle cheat on my mom? Did he have him before he met her? Or is that fucker just lying?" He said staring off into space. He looked over at me suddenly. "But I will get an answer to those questions." He promised.

* * *

"Stop fucking talking to me!" Edward finally exploded at the man. He smirked at Edward with a bloody lip and chuckled. We were sitting in the lounge with Charlie while he interrogated the man who had burst into my room earlier. He has been speaking to Edward this whole time and Edward was doing his best to ignore him. This time he snapped. Edward was breathing heavily and he was being held back by two of the guards. He looked down at him and said "Dire un'altra cosa cazzo a me! Osate! Metterò una pallottola pensato che il vostro cranio inutile! Cazzo!" He said harshly yanking his arms from the men and stormed out of the room.

"Go calm him down Bella." Charlie murmured to me as he stared after Edward with a sad expression. I hopped up from my seat and followed after him. I found him sitting outside of the guestroom fiddling with his phone.

"Edward." I called hesitantly. He looked up at me and sighed as he tried to smile. "You don't have to pretend for me." I said as I got closer to him. As I was about to slide down next to him on the wall he jerked me to sit on his lap. I settled against him and he buried his face into my neck.

"I have been so selfish to you today. I was not the only one impacted today and you just kept being my shoulder to cry on. When I needed to be yours too." He kissed my neck and brushed his hand across my back making me shiver. "Aren't you uncomfortable?" He asked me looking down at my attire. Of course I was. I still had on my wedding dress. I nodded at him and he smiled at me. "Go change. I'll wait here for you." He said.

I stood and grabbed his hand. "No. You're going to come with me. I don't want to be alone right now." I said as I smiled at him. He smiled back but then put on a mock disapproving stare.

"Now is not the time to try and seduce me Isabella." He said with a smirk. I shuddered as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I pulled back and shook my head to clear it.

"Who is seducing who? _You're_ the one using your sex voice." He laughed and followed me into the room. His laughing stopped abruptly as we spotted the figure on my bed. He pushed me behind him and spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Why you don't see the resemblance?" He asked turning around to look at us. I gasped at the same time Edward did. He looked exactly like Carlisle. He was just a bit shorter and had darker eyes. The man smirked and said "Nice to finally meet you, little brother." Then he held up and gun and pointed to the chair. "Now why don't you and my lovely new sister have a seat?"

* * *

**Oh snap! LOL who would have thought huh? Edward has a brother he never knew about. What are your theories? Do you think Carlisle cheated or do you think it was before he met Esme?**

**Favorite line/scene?**

_Edwards Italian :_

Dire un'altra cosa cazzo a me! Osate! Metterò una pallottola pensato che il vostro cranio inutile! Cazzo! – Say another fucking word to me! I dare you! I will put a bullet through your worthless skull. Fuck!

Caius morirà proprio come te. – Caius will die just like you.

**This is roughly translated through Google so yeah. LOL Review!**


	20. Bleh PLEASE READ

**Hello.**

**Sad day. I have to give my computer back to my school. That means I cant update until the next school year starts. I fucking hate it and I know you guys hate me but yeah. If I can get a different computer my first thing will be to update. Im Sorry for all the waiting.**

**Please forgive me.**

**TWIHARDalltheway**


	21. Hearts and Pics

**Helloooo! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I loved them all…kinda.**

* * *

Edward and I made our way to the chair. As I sat down on the seat he sat on the arm and stared at Caius with such hatred it scared me. All he did was stare back and smile.

"Now, now, there is no reason to look at me that way. Edward I have waited so long to meet you. Let me ask you. How is our wonderful father? I see him every once and a while but that's only if he feels like leaving that bitch to visit me and my mother." I felt Edward tense when Caius referred to Esme as a bitch. "I know you must have questions Brother."

"Stop calling me that. You are _not_ my brother." Edward started and didn't back down when Caius' gaze darkened with fury. "Why did you decide to come back now?" He asked him.

"Well, for one I wanted what was rightfully mine. As the Eldest child it was my right to be King. I was next in line for the crown. And the fact that my father put me in the background and just let you shine…it kind of pisses me off." He chuckled darkly. He stood up and paced.

"How old are you?" Edward asked as his voice trembled.

"I'm 22 years old. Why?" He asked him.

"Did my father…" He trailed off but stopped and swallowed and continued. "Did my father cheat on my mother? Did he cheat and get you?" He asked.

"No. Carlisle's father wanted him to become a man and he brought him my mother. They slept together for a while before he got her pregnant. He hid her away and gave her money. He basically acted like we didn't exist. He knows who I am and he knows what I wanted." Caius' eyes suddenly watered and he looked so sad. "He told me he didn't want my mother for marriage. My mom told me I was a mistake. And then Carlisle went off and married Esme," His voice turned venomous and he stared into space. "She was supposed to be the one in the hospital bed."

"Why do you hate Esme so much? She's done nothing to you." I spoke up after he faded into silence.

"He chose her over my Mom." He looked up at me. "She knows about me. Esme has spoken to me once over the phone. She just never tried to convince Carlisle to let me back into his life. That's another reason I hate her. But enough talking." He said firmly and sat down. "I need to think." He stared into space and Edward leaned over to me.

"You think if I distracted him you could get out of here?" He whispered. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not leaving you with this psychotic bastard. You distract him and when I'm gone? He's going to shoot you. I'm not going to leave you in here." I said firmly. He sighed and then he looked up at Caius.

"Can you get his gun?" He asked.

"Edward…" I trailed off. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Run out or grab it. I can stand a chance if you do." He said.

"Wow you are convincing." I sighed. "I'm in a wedding dress. How am I gonna run?" I asked him.

"Pick it up and run." He said like it was obvious. I was about to retort but he interrupted. "We don't have much time, Bella. We have to get out." When he said that there was a knock at the door and Caius' head snapped up to glare at it. He cocked the gun and held it on Edward.

"Bella, Edward?" Alice called in. I prayed that she wouldn't open it.

"Answer her." He demanded. Edward cleared his throat.

"We're fine. Uh. Bella is just changing." He said.

"Oh okay. Well Charlie is getting worried so hurry up." She said before I heard her walk away.

Caius stood up and looked at us. He walked towards us and ripped Edward's phone out of his hand. "I need to make a call." He said as he sat back down. He brought the phone to his ear and waited. "Hello Esme!" He said gleefully. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed hard. I looked at him sharply.

He inclined his head the slightest bit to Caius before he let go of my hand and reached over to the table as Caius' eyes flickered to his watch before he stood to look out the window. Edward picked the vase up off of my table and pitched it Caius' head. He dropped the phone and gun to clutch at his head. I wasn't paying enough attention to notice Edward running towards him until they fell to the floor after he tackled him.

"Bella!" Edward snapped at me. I jumped up and ran to grab Caius' gun from the floor. I looked back at the fight and watched as Edward and Caius punched at each other. "Leave!" Edward yelled at me. I snapped out of it and turned toward to the door. In that same second a shot sounded through the room.

I spun around and Edward clutched at his chest gasping. And Caius looked up at me with a vicious glint in his eyes. I reacted without thinking as he pointed his hidden gun at me. I lifted my hands and aimed at his head. _Please make this shot! _ I closed my eyes and shot twice. I gasped as something thumped to the ground. I opened my eyes slowly and looked to see Caius on his side with a hole in his head. His blank eyes staring at me.

"Jesus." I muttered as I dropped the gun to the floor and out of my shaking hands. I looked towards Edward and watched as the life was bleeding out of him. I ran towards him and dropped to my knees. "Edward!' I shouted at him. His eyes fluttered and he looked at me.

"Bella…" He gasped. I got up and opened the door.

"Charlie!" I screeched and a thundering of footsteps thumped up the steps. A whole army raced up the stairs. I kneeled beside Edward again. A red headed man gently pushed my hands away and lifted Edward up into his arms and rushed out the room. I rushed forward too but was dragged back and sat on my bed. "Let me go!" I screamed at Alec.

"No. Isabella you must stay here." He said calmly back at me. I tried to shake his hands off of me but it was useless. "Isabella!" He said sharply when I tried to kick him. Alice popped up next to me and grabbed my waist.

"You can let her go." She said. And then Jasper came and sat next to me. He put his arm on my shoulder and grabbed my hand. To anyone on the outside it would look like they were trying to comfort me. In all reality they were holding me down. Alec looked at me before hesitantly raising his hands. He took off after the others and left us in my room.

"Get off of me." I said trying to get out of the embrace. Alice shook her head and held me tighter. "Jasper."

"Nope." He said and for the first time I saw Jasper near tears. He was looking at the wall with a miserable expression on his face. His eyes glassy and focused directly where Edward was laying a few minuets before. I grabbed his hand harder and lay against Alice's shoulder. I zoned out and cried silent tears.

* * *

**Nobody'sPOV**

As multiple guards rushed Edward into the hospital Queen Esme rushed forward sobbing. The guards took her gently by her arms to keep her out of the way. "Edward! Is he okay?" She asked no one in particular. One of the female nurses came forward and grabbed Esme's hand.

"You have to let the doctor get to him first."

Esme shook her head sobbing before she collapsed against the nurse.

Back at the house Alice, Jasper, and Bella anxiously await news. None of them can speak. They almost completely ignore the food sat in front of them by one of the maids.

One of the bigger guards comes around the corner with car keys. "Princesses you have been given permission to leave the premises. I would guess to the hospital yes?" He asked. They jumped up and went out the door after him quickly. As they pulled up the hospital Jasper was out of the car before it stopped.

They entered the secluded entrance and spotted Esme. As they ran forward a doctor came out with a sad expression on his face making them all feel dread.

"Hello Queen Esme. Prince Edward is in very critical condition." He said getting straight to the point.

* * *

**BPOV**

Oh my god.

Edward. My heart nearly stopped at the thought of him being gone. I focused on the doctor as he began speaking again.

"He is in dire need of a heart transplant but…" He trailed off and Esme picked up.

"You don't have his blood type?" She asked. Her voice filled with pain nobody could describe. I reached for her hand and she clutched it between both of hers.

The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid we are running out of time. You can go see hi-." He was cut off as the door burst open and a tall man brings a lifeless Caius inside. I gasped as he placed him on a gurney without a word and left. Esme looked shocked as she gazed at his body.

"Use his." She said.

"Excuse me?" The doctor said with a confused expression.

"He," she paused pointing at his body before continuing. "Is Edward's half brother. He's dead. See if he's a match. And do the transplant." She said.

"We'll try Queen Esme. But there are no guarantees. I will put a rush on the test results." He said reluctantly before waving multiple nurses forward whispering. They wheeled Caius through the ER doors. I and Esme leaned on each other. Her lips were moving in a prayer for Edward. I was trying not to faint.

_Please Edward. Be okay! Please._

**~4 hours later~**

The doctor came out with a happy expression making all 12 of us jump up. He paused for a second before he began. "The blood was a match and we will be able to continue with the surgery. If you would like to see him before we begin 2 people can come along." He said. Esme and I stepped forward immediately. He led us through the doors and directed us towards a curtained off area. He pulled the curtain back and waved us forward. We went in and grabbed each of Edward's hands as he lay there deathly still.

"Edward, darling, I love you and I can't wait to see your beautiful eyes again. You can make it through this. You can. You have to." She whispered as she laid her head on his sobbing quietly. She let go of his hand and walked out of the room with her face in her hands. I turned towards him.

"Hey baby. I love you so much. You can't leave us so soon. You have to make it through this surgery. We haven't had a chance to do anything. Have kids. Like we talked about at the reception. I know you wanted at least one as you told me. I can't wait to hear your voice again. I want to be able to hold you again. I love you, Edward." I said as the nurse poked her head in and told me it was time. I kissed Edward lightly and backed up.

I turned around and Alec stood there quietly. "Princess." I didn't respond to him trying to catch my breath all of the sudden. "Princess?" He asked urgently and caught me as my vision filled with black.

I woke up a few minuets later lying on a carpeted floor, with my feet in Alice's lap. I tried to lean up but was pushed back down by a nurse. "Wait a few minuets honey." She said gently. I nodded slowly and lay back letting my vision clear. When it did they let me up and I sat in a chair. Alice handed me a glass of water and sat on the floor in front of me. I looked at her suspiciously as she bounced up and down excitedly.

"What?" I finally asked as I pushed discreetly on my sore breasts.

"Have you had your period this month?" She asked as if she already knew the answer.

I scoffed. "Of course I have."

"No you haven't. I know for a fact. You weren't a bitch at that 'certain time' and when I went into your bathroom to get your make-up before the wedding I saw an entire box of tampons. Un-used." She said smugly. I looked at her incredulous.

"Okay Alice. If you haven't noticed I've been very stressed out lately." I said in explanation.

She nodded knowingly. "Yeah I do. And that's not good for the baby Bells." She said.

"There is no baby for me to worry about right now okay?" I snapped at her.

"Bella." She said looking at me with real concern. "Just get tested. You don't know if its stress or there's a little Belward in your belly." I tried to continue glaring but I burst out laughing.

"A little _what?_" I gasped out.

"Belward. Your names mashed together. Duh." She said simply. I shook my head in denial. "Bella _please_." She begged. "Think about it. Edward could wake up to such wonderful news!" She pleaded. "We won't find out if you don't take a test."

"What does she need a test for?" Renee's voice filled the door way. We both gasped and looked towards her. "Hey girls." She said smiling at us from her wheelchair. We both rushed forward to wrap our arms around her. She pulled back to look at us seriously. "What do you need a test for?" She asked me.

"Bella needs to find out if she's pregnant." Alice answered for me. We heard another gasp from the door and turned to see Charlie, Esme and Jasper standing there. I turned my head to glare at Alice.

"Please shut your mouth." I said. I looked to our guests and waved them inside.

"You should take one Bella. If it comes back negative this stays between us. But what if you're pregnant? You need to find out sooner than later." Renee said grabbing Charlie's hand.

"I agree." Came murmurs from the room. I looked around before I sighed defeated.

"Fine." I said. Alice ran out the door to get a nurse. She came back in and distracted me as the nurse took my blood.

She walked back out and left us sitting there in silence. 20 minuets later a nice female doctor came in. "Hello all!" She said cheerfully. "My name is Doctor Zeta. Isabella?" She asked and I raised my hand. "Congratulations! You are pregnant we just have to do an ultra-sound and see how everything is going and we can see how far along you are. If you will follow me." She said holding opening the door.

We followed her out even though I already knew when my baby was conceived. Flashbacks of me and Edwards first time flashed before my eyes making me flush. I lay up on the table and lifted my shirt to expose my stomach. I flinched slightly as she squeezed the jelly on my belly.

As she guided her wand across my stomach my ears were filled with a strong heartbeat. I focused my eyes trying to see my little Belward.

"Here is your baby." She said pointing at the little black space surrounded by white. I didn't realize I was crying until Dr. Zeta handed me a tissue. I took it with an apologetic smile. "Nothing to be sorry about dear. It happens to first time mothers. It happened with all of my kids." She said sweetly. She passed me pictures and shook my hand. "Have a happy pregnancy!" She squealed.

I laughed and followed her out. I walked into the small waiting room and handed Esme and Renee pictures first. They clutched to each other squealing and crying. I sat between Alice and Jasper and showed them the last picture as Charlie looked at Renee's.

I can't wait to tell Edward.

**~The next day~**

"Princess Isabella?" a voice asked me. I fought to stay asleep but I couldn't. "You may visit Prince Edward now. He's been asking for you." He said and I jumped up barely catching my self on the edge of the bed. He led me down the hall swiftly and we rode an elevator in silence. He led me through a door that says ICU and pushed open the first door we saw.

Edward sat there fiddling with a remote but looked up slowly as I walked in. He beamed at me. "Bella!" He said with as much excitement as he could. I ran toward him and stopped myself from jumping into his lap. "I missed you so much, love." He said gently.

"I missed you too." I said leaning forward to peck his lips. He kissed me back deeply. He reached forward to grab my hand and instead clutched paper.

"What?" He asked grabbing the paper and looking at it. I bit my lip and sat on the bed. "Bella? This is an Ultra-sound picture."

"We're having a baby." I said pointing to the black spot. He looked up, his eyes closed, he collapsed against the bed. "Edward?" I asked panicked.

"He fainted. Typical Man." A doctor said waving something in front of his face. His swatted the thing away and looked at me. We stared for a while before he broke out into a huge smile.

"We'll get to have kids after all." He chuckled and kissed the picture as he touched my still flat stomach.

* * *

**Hi! Hey so. 2 things happened. Got 2 bad reviews and I just shut down. Over-reaction huh? LOL I'm sorry but every time I started I just couldn't write anything. Finally my boyfriend sat me down in front of his computer and made me write the rest. LOL. I will try to do better at getting chapters out and I love all of my supporters! I need a new beta! if you are interested review please! if you aren't you should still review. LOL  
**

**And if this seems rushed I'm sorry. Information overload? **

**Favorite line/scene?**


	22. Us All Over Again

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Hello readers of Arranged Marriage! I am a terrible author I know. I have left for waaay too long and I am so sorry. As you know I didn't have my computer this summer. I absolutely HATE that I could not update. I hope people didn't give up on this story because that would be awful. Here is the chapter! Muah! See you at the bottom for more of my rambling.**

**(BPOV) 17 years later**

"Mom!" Avery yelled as he stormed into my and Edwards room. I quickly removed Edward from between my legs before sitting up to look at him. He grimaced at us and said "Ew. Please lock your door if you're gonna be doing that."

"First of all," Edward began pulling his pants on under the covers. I blushed and hid my face. "You knock. Especially when you are entering our room okay? Second what is it that you need?"

He sighed before an excited look took over his face. "I met the most beautiful girl today." He flopped down on the chair in the corner before launching into his story. "I was out with Cassidy," Alice's daughter. "And this girl called her over so she dragged me with her. I had never met this friend before. She is just fucking amazing. Sorry. Her name is Katelyn. She is 17 years old and she has agreed to be my date to the vow renewal." He said looking at us with a wide grin on his face.

I grin thinking about the ceremony. My mom and Charlie finally got married about 15 years ago the most beautiful thing I ever saw besides Avery. They were having a vow renewal on their anniversary which was this weekend. I couldn't wait to see the look on Charlie's face when he sees Renee's dress.

"What kind of shit is that Avery?" Edward laughed as I returned from my space out. I reached forward and slapped his mouth while I glared at him.

"Your mouth is the reason Avery talks like he does. And what are you talking about?" He stuck his tongue out at me before shooing him out of our room. He took my hand and dragged me out of bed and against his body. I hummed and kissed his scar in the center of his chest.

"Come with me. Let's take a shower. And he had a hickey on his neck." Edward laughed as I scowled. I don't find that funny at all.

**(AveryPOV)**

I shut the door behind me and ran down the hall. I quickly reached my destiny. I opened the door and slipped out into the dark. I ran through the trees surrounding my home and straight to the clearing. I took off my shoes and looked around. She wasn't here yet. Oh well. I'll wait.

I went and sat in the center and leaned back. I stared at the stars for awhile before I started nodding off. I woke up to something tickling my stomach. I shot up and looked down to see Katelyn kissing my stomach. I smiled at her and she grinned back. "Hey baby." I said and she got on my lap to kiss me.

"So you told your parents about us tonight right?" She said running her hands up my chest. I froze up and she pulled back. She arched her eyebrow and glared at me. "Right?"

"Well… In a way." I said. She got off my lap and turned to walk out of the clearing. I jumped up and pulled her back to the ground. "Wait."

"No. Avery I'm not gonna keep doing this. What? Am I just good enough for you to meet up with and fuck?" She spat at me trying to push me off her. I leaned away from her but didn't let her up.

"That's a fucking lie and you know that. It's just complicated. I've told you that." I snapped right back.

"Fuck you! I don't care. If you haven't even mentioned the girl you say love to your parents… Then I don't want to be with you."

I panicked. What? No she couldn't break up with me. I needed her. I loved her. I wouldn't let her just walk away. "I'm a prince." I blurted.

"Excuse me?" She said sitting up as I did. I laughed nervously. She cocked her head. "A prince?" She said slowly.

"Yeah. I'm next in line for the throne. When my parents step down I'm gonna run this place." I said. She looked at me incredulously before she burst out laughing. "What the hell is funny Katelyn?"

"Your damn excuse Ave. You want me to believe you are King Edward and Queen Isabella's son? Oh whatever! You should have used something better." She said before standing up again and dusting her jeans off. "Bye."

"You don't listen do you?" I said before grabbing her again and pinning her beneath me. I dug my phone out of my pocket and searched through the pictures. I found one of me kissing my moms cheek and showed her. "See?" I asked and she snatched the phone from my hand. Her eyes widen and I smirk. "Believe me?" She didn't answer and just continued staring. "Baby?" I called her quietly.

"You're a prince." She stated quietly before her eyes watered. "Is that why you didn't tell them? Because I'm not royalty? I'm not good enough am I?" She asked as she started crying.

"No! No! That's not it. I'm sorry Katelyn. I don't think less of you because your not royalty. Baby I love you. That's not gonna change anytime soon. Did I ever turn you away before? I was a prince 6 months ago too. I'm still just Avery." I said as I looked into her beautiful eyes and wiped away her tears. I leaned down and pecked her lips. "Come on Babe. You know you're better than royalty to me." I stuck my face in her neck and nibbled. She giggled and pushed my face away. I leaned up and looked at her.

"Love you." She said quietly.

"Love you too." I returned before I reached down and pulled her hand off my crotch. "Stop trying to molest me Kate!" I said before laughing as she rolled us over.

"You know you want it." She said grinding against me.

**BPOV Vow Renewal**

I wiped the tears off my cheeks as I watched my mom walk towards Charlie with a huge smile on her face. She looked beautiful in her dress. I looked over at Charlie's face and watched as his eyes get wide. I grinned at Renee as she passed me.

"Love you." She mouthed.

"I love you too."

The Priest nodded at Charlie to start his vows and I quickly looked around one more time for Avery. "I'm gonna kill him when we get home, Bella." Edward said in my ear making me chuckle and turn back to my parents. I got teary pretty quickly. All that love was just amazing and beautiful. Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek.

Just as the man was pronouncing them husband and wife once again Avery burst through the door with a very pretty brunette looking very embarrassed as he dragged her to sit beside us. He looked at me quickly. "I know. I'm sorry. And this is Katelyn." She waved at me and smiled before ducking under her hair. I glared at him and he looked down before leaning over to kiss my forehead. "Love you." He said quickly.

"Mhmm." I said back and stood with the rest of the audience to say congrats to the happy couple. "Charlie!" I squealed at him and he grinned pulling me into a tight hug.

He pulled away and let me go. "You look beautiful."

"You look so handsome." I said adjusting his bowtie. He thanked me before walking back over Renee.

"Mom, Dad." Edward and I turned to look at Avery. He pulled Katelyn forward and grinned at us. "This is the girl I'm in love with." I looked at him shocked and shook my head.

"Nothing against your relationship, but shouldn't you actually go on more than one date before you say things like that?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"We've been seeing each other for the past 6 months Queen Isabella." Katelyn blurted out after Avery froze up. I looked at her and grabbed my son.

"We'll be right back." I said to her and nodded for Edward to continue talking to her. "What the hell?" I asked as I pushed him into the girls room.

"What? Mom! I don't want to marry some girl I don't know." Wait. What is he talking about? "Like you and Dad. I know you love him but it had to happen years after you got married right?" He asked and continued to talk without waiting for my answer. "I met her about 7 months ago while I was with Cass at the mall. She was just so amazing and I heard from Emmett how you and Dad started out. I didn't want that. So we started sneaking around she didn't even find out I was a prince until I told her this week. We've been meeting in this meadow for awhile and… I love her so much. Don't make me end this. Please." He pleaded with me.

I started laughing. While he glared at me. "No. I'm sorry. I'm just laughing because you and Katelyn are just like your father and I. That's almost our story but without a whole lot of drama." I explained and he looked shocked.

"I thought it was an arranged marriage?"

"It was. I loved him before we got married. We used to sneak out to the waterfall and just, I… Look long story for a different time." I said waving at him. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I grumbled because he was just too tall. "Go be happy." I said when I pulled back.

"I will." He said and left the bathroom. I followed him and grabbed Edwards hand when we reached them. "Okay. She approves!" He said excitedly kissing her. She pulled away quickly and blushed. Me and Edward chuckled and nodded at her.

"Let's go dance, Love." Edward whispered in my ear and dragged me to the dance floor. He pulled me close and I lay my head on his heart.

I just closed my eyes and let his warmth surround me. I felt safer than ever here. Everyone was happy in my family. On both sides. I finally felt complete.

Everything was finally perfect.

**Did this suck? LOL. If it did lie to me okay? I just feel weird about this one… Anyways! This is not the end… If you don't want it to be. If you want any outtake just tell me and I will get it out faster than the other chapters. I promise. Favorite line/scene? PLEASE REVIEW. I missed you guys.**

**Muah! I love you all! Forgive the shortness on this chappie.  
**

**BTW I will be posting pictures of Avery, Katelyn, and Cassidy if you want to see them.**


End file.
